Changing of the Seasons Series
by Athena mou
Summary: The main idea for this story was to have Helena rebuild her life. For her to make new friends and develop relationships, outside of the Warehouse family. Myka is the focus of her world of course, but even she realizes that Helena needs more than her.
1. Winter Solstice: Mistletoe & Wine

**January 5th changes and update:**

Chapter 1: Mistletoe & Wine

Chapter 2: Ghosts of Christmas Past and Present

Chapter 3: Christmas Crackers (**_new ch 3_**)

Winter Wonderland - chapter 1: Snow (**_old ch 3_**)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Mistletoe & Wine**

Myka leaned against the door frame watching the scene in the living room. Hands wrapped around a mug of steaming mulled wine she felt its warmth rejuvenate her cold body. It was December 21, Winter solstice night and surprisingly there had been no ping anywhere today. Pete and Claudia had pulled together this impromptu holiday party and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Myka smiled, trying to look happy, like the old Myka, if only for tonight. She glanced at Artie as he sat down by the piano and started playing. It had surprised her how good he was at Christmas Carols, since the Menorah on the mantle was his. Religion aside, he seemed to be very happy indulging his team, and together with Pete, Claudia and Joshua who was visiting, he did his best to get a little holiday spirit going. Myka sipped her mulled wine and sent a silent thanks to Joshua who had brought it with him from Switzerland.

A loud shriek and laughter shook her out of her silent musings. She saw Pete scoop up Mina and toss her in the air. The little girl shrieked with laughter as he caught her.

"Again," she said and laughed.

He happily obliged. Myka glanced over at Leena, little Mina's mother. It had been a huge surprise to them when Leena had revealed that she was pregnant. No one had dared to ask about the father who seemed to be ever distant. When little Mina was born a couple of months later everyone was amazed. She was a little beacon of light in the middle of all the recent darkness. Still there was something about the child that bothered Myka. Every time Mina looked at her, Myka felt like she could see into her soul. She'd never met a child so perceptive at such a young age. Tonight however, she did not show any creepy super-powers, as Myka referred to them, she was just a regular little girl who was playing with her uncle Pete.

Myka watched Mina run towards the beautiful Christmas tree in the corner with Pete in tow. They had put up the tree two weeks earlier, and the pile of presents had grown dramatically since then. She recognized a few of her own, one for everyone in the room, and a couple of extra ones for Mina. She thought about the other present, the one in her drawer upstairs. It had been sitting there for over two years now. She knew that she should just give it away, but she couldn't. She sipped her wine again and delighted in the burning warmth from the heat and spices. She needed this tonight. She only wished that the last person missing would come home.

About eighteen months after that awful day in Yellowstone Mrs. Frederic had informed them that HG Wells had been cleared of all charges. She had successfully completed the psych evaluations and was now completely deprogrammed. Myka had hoped that she would come home again, or that she would at least hear from her. But Helena had kept her distance, not once contacting her. Myka clenched her teeth, fighting the tears. She was not going to cry tonight.

She had asked Claudia to find out what HG was up to. She had made some lame excuse that they needed to make sure that she stayed on the right side of the law. Claudia had given her a look that told her she wasn't buying it. Well, why should she? She had been there in California when it had first started; when she and Helena had… she closed her eyes. Damn it, she was not going to cry! Anyway, Claudia had found out that HG was in London. She was working with the British Secret Service, retrieving artifacts so dangerous not even Myka and Pete had clearance for it. She knew that Artie had received a couple of them. Every time there was a crate arriving from overseas she had held her breath hoping for… Yeah, what was she hoping for? A sign? A letter? Anything. But there never was. She had thought for a moment to look HG up and confront her, but her god damn insecurity prevented her from doing that. She had got the message. HG didn't want to have anything to do with her. Whatever it was that had started during the mission in California and had slowly built over time until it reached its peak in Cairo, only to fall apart a day later, was over.

Myka hummed as Artie started playing another tune. It was one of her favorite carols. She watched as they gathered around the piano, singing along. She sipped her wine and was just about to walk over there when she felt this really odd feeling. Myka realized that she was no longer alone. She closed her eyes and tried to tune out the sounds of the singing. She was a secret service agent, damn it. She knew how to handle these things. She could feel the air move as someone moved up behind her. She was just about to strike when she recognized the scent. She put her hand over her mouth and turned around.

"Hello Myka," HG said and smiled at her.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

HG chuckled. Her eyes sparkled and she was as full of life as she had been that day when Myka had grabbed her and slammed her against the wall in the coach's office. She stood still as HG took a step closer. "Have you missed me darling?" she asked softly.

Myka nodded. She knew she should be angry with her that she should yell at her or at least slap her for hurting her, but the truth was that she was just so incredibly happy to see her again, none of the rest mattered.

"Good, because then you might not mind me doing this," HG said and kissed her.

Myka grabbed her shoulder to steady herself. She felt HG's arms circle her waist as she pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and melted into HG. When HG finally pulled away she took a deep ragged breath and looked at her. "What was that for?"

HG grinned and looked up. Myka looked up to see what she was looking at and saw the little green sprig hanging from the doorframe. "Mistletoe, darling."

Myka glared at her. "Where have you been? Why haven't…" her questions were cut off by gentle fingers on her lips.

"Darling, I promise to answer all your questions, but for now let me just say this. I have been thinking about you every day since that god damn awful day when I was hauled away from the warehouse in shackles. Not a moment has gone by when I didn't wish that I was back with you, but I knew that if I was going to have any future with you, I had to prove that I was someone you could count on again. I had to prove that to myself too," she added softly at the end.

Myka took her hand and squeezed it. "I know what you've been doing these last months. I wish you'd told me why. I wish that you'd trusted me. It's been agony not knowing," she said, her voice raw with emotions. "I thought that you didn't care. That nothing that happened between us had mattered to you. That you'd just played me. That I never mattered to you. " The last words said so softly that it almost made HG cry. She pulled Myka against her and just held her.

"You are the _only_ thing that matters to me anymore darling," she said. She pulled away and looked Myka in the eyes. "I think we're very overdue for a long talk, but now is not the time. Let's spend some time with our friends and tomorrow we can talk."

Myka nodded. "So you will be staying then?"

HG nodded. "Artie promised to take me back, on one condition," she looked at Myka. "Your approval. If it will be too painful for you, then I'm out of here."

Myka saw the sadness and pain that passed by so quickly in her eyes. Had she not known this woman so well, she might have missed it. "No, Helena," she said seriously. "I don't want that power over you. If you want to come back, you should. I'll be able to handle it."

HG nodded and caressed her hand. "Thank you. The truth is, I don't know if I could stand to be here, if I knew that my presence caused you pain. And honestly, if you don't want me in your life, there's no reason for me to be here. So like it or not, Myka Bering, you do have that power over me."

Myka gaped at her honesty. Then a huge grin spread over her face. "You really mean that, don't you? You came back for me," she whispered.

HG nodded. "The one and only reason."

HG took a step into the room and pulled Myka along with her, refusing to let go of her hand. "Merry Christmas everyone," she said cheerfully. The playing stopped and they turned and looked at her.

"HG," Claudia squealed and ran over to hug her. "Dude, where've you been?" she asked with an unhappy face. "You've been seriously uncool not even checking in to say hi."

HG chuckled and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry dear. I had my reasons."

Pete smiled at her and gave her a half hug since he was still holding Mina. "Glad to have you back," he said and grinned. HG smiled at him.

"Thanks Pete."

Myka didn't know who was the most surprised, Helena or the rest of them, when little Mina reached out her arms to HG. HG gently took the little girl from Pete. She cradled her in her arms as she placed a kiss on her soft curls. Myka met her eyes and saw tears there. She smiled at her and put her hand on Helena's arm.

"And who are you little one?" Helena said and smiled at Mina.

Mina put her little hands on HG's cheeks and smiled at her. "Mina," she said and laughed.

"What a pretty name."

Mina moved her hand and caught a stray tear on HG's cheek. "No crying Helena," she said sadly.

"You know who I am?" Helena said surprised.

Mina giggled and put her little hand on Myka's which was still on Helena's arm. "Myka's Helena," she said as if that was all the explanation needed.

Helena made a strangled sound and looked at Myka. When Mina squirmed in her arms she gently put her down on the floor all while looking at Myka. She held out her hand to her and Myka threw herself against her. They clung to each other fighting the tears. Myka didn't care that there were people around them. All that mattered was this woman whose arms held her in a fierce embrace. She pulled away and kissed Helena. "I want you to stay Helena," she said softly. "No, I need you to stay," she clarified.

HG laughed while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Alright everyone," Pete said. "Let's have some more merry over here. Can't have tears on Winter Solstice."

HG let go of Myka, but held her hand protectively in hers. She happily accepted some wine from Joshua and sipped it. Her eyes found Artie's over the rim of the cup. For the first time she saw only warmth there. She smiled at him. "Artie," she said softly.

"Welcome home Helena. About time," he huffed, but the smile on his face took the sting away.

HG looked down as she felt a tug on her pants. Mina was looking up at her. She kneeled down so she was at eye level with the child. "What is it darling?" she said softly to her.

"Play ch'mas song?" Mina said, trying to say the words right.

"You want me to play a Christmas carol for you?" HG asked surprised. Mina nodded enthusiastically. "I don't know sweetheart. It's been a while. Maybe Artie can play for you," she suggested.

Mina pursed her lips. "No, you."

HG looked up at Myka and then at Leena. "How does she even know that I play the piano?"

Myka shrugged. Leena just smiled. "I've stopped questioning why my daughter knows these things. She just does. Please, if she says you can play, you can."

HG gracefully got up from her kneeling position and picked Mina up. "Well young lady, if you want me to play, you have to help me."

Mina clapped her hands and smiled.

HG sat down by the piano with the girl on her lap. She let her hands skim over the keys trying it out. It felt like it used to. She leaned down and whispered in Mina's ear. "Let's play Myka's favorite, shall we?"

Mina nodded.

HG looked at Myka as she started playing. She watched her eyes fill with tears, but she was still smiling. She walked closer and joined in the singing.

ooooooooooo

Myka sighed and buried her face against HG's neck. Her hand rested on HG's stomach where her fingers were drawing intricate little patterns. HG basked in the aftermath of some of the sweetest lovemaking she had ever experienced. She gently tilted Myka's head up and brushed her lips against hers.

"I have dreamt about holding you like this again," she confessed softly.

Myka's lip trembled and she nodded. "Me too."

HG pulled her against her. "I'm home now Myka. As long as you want me. I'm never leaving again," she promised.

Myka sniffled. "I didn't dare believe that I would ever see you. Then when we were told that you'd been released I thought you might come back, but you didn't. That's when I really knew that I'd lost you."

HG kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry. I promise you that I'll tell you the whole story, but I rather do it when we're both rested. I'll answer all your questions, even the hard ones."

Myka gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you. And thank you for coming back to me."


	2. Winter Solstice:Ghosts of Christmas Past

Chapter 2 – Ghosts of Christmas Past & Present

Helena gazed down at her sleeping lover. She had woken early as usual, and unable to go back to sleep she watched Myka as she slept. Outside snow was falling. It almost felt like they were alone in the universe during these quiet hours in the early morning. Helena jumped when she heard the door opening. She quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. A moment later the door eased open and a tiny little person stood there looking at Helena with large eyes, a teddy bear under her arm. Helena recognized it. It used to be Myka's. She smiled at the girl and waived her over.

Mina pushed the door close and walked over to Helena's side of the bed. She raised her arms for Helena to lift her up.

"What are you doing up little one?" Helena whispered as she moved so she could make room for Mina under the covers.

Mina giggled and snuggled closer to her. "I can't sleep."

Helena smiled. "Do you want to sleep here?"

Mina shook her head. "Not sleepy."

"All right, I guess you and I will just snuggle until Myka wakes up," she whispered and smiled at her.

Mina nodded. She looked at Helena with big dark eyes. "Christina wants to talk to you," she whispered.

Helena flinched and stared at her. "How do you know about Christina darling?"

Mina smiled. "She comes and visits me."

Helena gasped. She had heard about children with unique gifts who were able to see spirits, but she had always pushed it away as swindle stories, just like the mediums performing séances which used to be so popular in her day. She pulled Mina up so she was sitting on her lap. Grabbing the bed spread she draped it over her like a cape to keep her warm. Mina giggled and pulled it over her head.

"What did Christina want to say to me?" Helena asked as she pushed the bead spread away from Mina's face.

Mina put her hand on Helena's cheek. "She said she misses you and that she loves you."

Helena covered her mouth with her hand.

Myka stirred as the soft voices finally brought her out of her dream state. She blinked and looked at Helena, then quickly grabbed the sheet and tucked it around her when she saw Mina.

"Mina, what are you doing up?" she asked.

Mina smiled. "Not sleepy."

Myka made a face. "Santa won't come any sooner just because you're up."

Mina giggled. "Santa's been here," she whispered.

Myka chuckled and shook her head.

Helena gently grabbed Myka's arm. "Darling, Mina says she's spoken to Christina," she whispered.

Myka sat up straight, holding on to the sheet when it started to slide down. "What?" she blurted out staring at the girl.

Mina smiled. "She plays with me."

Myka stared at Helena. "Could it be an artifact?"

Helena shrugged. "I don't know. I've heard about children with extremely sensitive psyches. I always assumed that it was just a way of getting attention."

Myka looked at Mina. "What does Christina look like?"

Mina smiled. "She has long, dark hair, like Helena's, but not as dark. Her eyes are like hers too. She wears a white dress and funny boots. She has a dolly that she loves."

Helena started to shake. "That's what she looked like in my vision. And the doll, she loved that doll," she whispered, clearly shaken.

Mina tilted her head. "Do you want to see her?"

Helena stared at her. "Of course I do darling, but it's not possible. She's…" she couldn't make herself say the words to the girl. "She's an angel now darling," she whispered.

Mina sighed impatiently and shook her head. "She's here."

Helena looked around the room, but saw no trace of anything. Then suddenly a white glow started over by the window. A moment later the eerie remnants of Helena's daughter smiled at them.

"Oh god," Helena said with a sob and covered her mouth.

Christina's ghost walked across the room until she was standing next to the bed. Helena started to reach out for her, but let her hand fall.

"Christina, is it really you?"

Christina giggled and nodded. "It's really me mummy."

Helena laughed and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I've missed you so much my darling."

"I know. I miss you too mummy."

Myka just stared at the ghost of Helena's daughter. Damn it Myka Behring, you do not believe in ghosts, she scolded herself. But how could she explain that all three of them were seeing the vision of Christina. She started to move when Christina looked straight at her. She froze.

"You are pretty," she said to Myka.

"Thank you," Myka said with a half grin.

"You make my mummy very happy."

Myka looked at Helena who nodded. She took her hand when she felt Helena reach for her.

"Mummy," Christina said seriously. "I don't want you to be sad anymore."

Helena smiled at her and reached out to touch her again. Her hand moved through thin air. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Mina looked at Christina for a moment and then the two little girls moved closer to each other. Christina held out her hand and Mina put her tiny little hand in hers. Helena and Myka watched in awe as Christina started to change, becoming more solid. Finally she looked just as real as the last time Helena saw her.

"Christina?" Helena asked hesitantly.

Christina smiled and touched her cheek. Helena covered her little hand and pressed it against her cold skin.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

Mina moved closer to Myka and put her arms around her neck. Together they watched Helena hug Christina and pull her up on her lap. She kissed her face, her forehead and hugged her close.

"Oh darling, mummy has missed you so much."

Christina smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know. That's why I stayed. I had to wait until you were free, before I could go."

"Go where darling?" Helena asked confused.

"There," she said and pointed towards a spot on her left. Helena looked in the direction but saw nothing. "The light," she explained.

Helena shook her head. "No, no, no. I can't lose you again," she wailed. She crushed Christina against her chest as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's all right mummy. It's how it must be. They are waiting for me, and I will be waiting for you when you one day will be ready to come to me."

"Who's waiting for you?" Helena asked concerned.

"Grandmama, and grandpapa, Vincent and Caroline, Sophie, Smudge and Cassie, and all the others," she said and smiled.

Helena closed her eyes. Myka could feel her shake and gently put a hand on her arm. She jumped when Christina touched her hand.

"Mummy needs you. I know you love her very much. I am very happy that she has you."

Myka made a strangled sound and nodded.

Helena held Christina close, just enjoying holding her again. She smelled the same. She felt so happy and full of joy she never wanted it to end. She startled when Christina stirred in her arms.

"It's time mummy. I have to leave now."

Helena's tears started again. "No," she whispered.

Myka watched in fascination as Christina put her hands on Helena's cheeks and a soft glow engulfed the two of them. At first she worried for Helena, but as the glow touched her she could feel the love. She realized that Christina was healing Helena's heart. When the soft light finally dimmed she saw calmness in Helena's eyes that had not been there before.

"I will always be with you mummy."

Helena nodded. "Always."

"You couldn't have changed what happened to me. No one could. It wasn't your fault mummy. I love you," she said and kissed Helena's cheek.

"I love you too darling, so very, very much," Helena whispered. She held on to Christina's hand as she slipped off the bed.

Myka watched silently as Christina took a couple of steps away from the bed. Her hand slipped out of Helena's. A couple of more steps and she started to shimmer again until she was gone.

"Christina!" Helena cried out and reached for her.

"I love you mummy. Be happy with Myka. I'll be waiting for you. It will be many years still. Live your life to the fullest mummy."

Helena cried and sobbed as they heard Christina's voice mix with a chorus of other voices talking to Helena. Myka put the now sleeping Mina down between them and reached for Helena. She held her as she cried. Finally they fell asleep, hands clasped over the sleeping child between them.

ooooooooo

Myka groaned as she was again jolted out of a pleasant dream. This time by the bed shaking violently. She turned and looked at the culprit. Mina was bouncing up and down on the bed.

"It's Christmas. Santa's been here," she cried out happily.

Myka laughed and grabbed her. "No jumping on the bed young lady. You'll wake Helena."

"Too late. I'm already awake," Helena mumbled from under the covers.

Myka put Mina down on the floor. "Go and wake Uncle Pete honey. We'll be down in a minute."

Mina ran to the door on silent feet, her pink feetie pajamas making her as silent as a cat. She watched her leave, closing the door behind her. Myka turned to Helena. They looked at each other for a long moment.

"I had the craziest dream," Myka mumbled.

Helena sighed and closed her eyes. Then she sat straight up in bed.

"Helena?" Myka said slightly concerned.

Helena grabbed the bed spread and smelled it. "It smells like her," she whispered. She pulled it closer and something fell on the floor. She leaned down and picked it up. It was an old-fashioned doll with dark hair. Helena started to shake. "It wasn't a dream," she whispered.

Myka gaped. "It was real? She was really here?"

They looked at each other realizing that they had the same memory. Helena threw herself at Myka crying. Myka held her and gently caressed her hair. When Helena finally pulled away she was calmer. She looked at the doll in her hands and smiled.

"I had this made for her. It looks like her."

Myka grinned. "I guess you should have the rights to American Girl doll then," she teased.

Helena looked confused.

"It's a store where little girls can design their own dolls to look just like them."

Helena smiled and nodded. "I see. Well, that's what this doll was meant to be. Christina's baby. All the doll clothes were tailor made copies of Christina's clothes. I even took her shopping at Hamleys on Regent Street for all sorts of things for that doll."

Myka smiled. "No wonder it was her favorite."

Helena startled. "How did you know that?"

"Helena, I remember it too. It wasn't a dream. I can't explain it. Perhaps it's the magic of Christmas? I really don't know."

Helena smiled. "Some cultures believe that magical things happen on this night. That animals can speak and that wishes come true."

"She's happy now hon and she wants you to be happy too."

Helena nodded. "I could hear all of them, my parents, my brother, relatives, old lovers, and most of all Christina," she whispered. "They were all telling me how much they loved me, and how they wanted me to be happy."

Myka smiled and caressed her hair. "Live your life to the fullest," she said softly.

Helena's head snapped up. "You heard that too?"

Myka nodded.

"I used to say that to her all the time."

Myka smiled. "I thought it odd for a child to say that. Now it makes much more sense."

"She was very bright for her age. She always asked questions and wanted explanations for things. I spent a lot of time with her, so I am probably to blame for her sounding too mature for her age."

"If you're to be blamed for anything, it's for loving her unconditionally," Myka said and kissed her.

"She likes you. I knew she would," Helena whispered.

"I'm very glad that I got the chance to meet her, even if it was only for a brief moment."

Helena nodded and slipped out of bed. She walked over to the spot where Christina had disappeared into the light and moved her hands as if searching for something in thin air. She sighed when she felt nothing but cold air. She shivered.

Myka grinned at her. "As alluring as you look in just a short shirt I think you should put on something else. I don't want you to freeze your cute behind off."

Helena chuckled, the somber mood broken. She faced Myka. "You like this look?" she teased and ran her hand over her chest to come to rest over her pubic hair.

Myka swallowed and nodded. "Helena," she warned. "Don't start anything. We need to go downstairs, or they will come looking for us."

Helena sighed and nodded. She put on the yoga pants that Myka had given her and took the offered robe from Myka. After some rummaging around in her drawer she found the socks she wanted. Finally dressed she put on her new slippers, an early present from Myka. She turned to Myka who was dressed similarly, except for her fuzzy slippers. Helena held out her hand.

"Coming darling?"

Myka took her hand and stepped closer until she could kiss her. "Merry Christmas baby," she whispered against Helena's lips.

oooooooooo

Myka held Helena's hand as they walked downstairs. She stopped for a moment on the landing.

"We have to tell Artie," she said softly.

"I know," Helena said with a sigh.

"Please don't take this the wrong way hon, but we need to make sure that there's no foul play here. We need to have the doll tested."

Helena stared at her. "You think it's an artifact."

Myka shrugged. "I don't know, but we need to be sure."

Quick steps on the stairs interrupted their conversation.

"There you are. I thought you would sleep all day," Pete said and grinned. "There's breakfast and prezzies."

Myka laughed and shook her head. "Merry Christmas Pete."

"Oh yeah, Merry Christmas you two."

"Merry Christmas," Helena said softly.

He looked at her and smiled. "It really is now. Thank you for being Myka's best Christmas present."

Helena smiled and looked at Myka. "Is that what I am darling?"

Myka grinned and bit her lip. "Yeah," she whispered and kissed her.

"Ehem," Pete said embarrassed and cleared his throat. They pulled apart laughing at him.

ooooooooooo

Helena glanced around the room and took in each smiling face. It was her first real Christmas in this crazy new country. Many things about it were so different from what she was used to, especially the food. At least they had turkey. She would miss the Christmas pudding. Perhaps next year. She sipped her tea as she contemplated her own thoughts. For the first time she felt hope for the future. She had closure.

"Merry Christmas Helena, from Santa," Pete read and handed the brightly wrapped present to Mina who skipped over to Helena.

"Merry Christmas," she said and grinned.

Helena took it from her and caressed her cheek. "Thank you darling." She looked at the box and ran her fingers over the glossy paper. She read the card, not recognizing the handwriting.

"Open it!" Claudia said impatiently, her fingers itching to rip the wrapping off to see what was inside.

Helena smiled at her as she slowly unwrapped the gift. She opened the box and peeked inside. She covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped. "Oh god," she whispered.

"What is it?" Claudia asked impatiently.

Helena reached into the box with shaking hands. She pulled out what looked like a leather photo album. The name Christina Wells and the date May 16, 1891 in gold lettering was still visible in the right corner. "I thought this was lost," she mumbled to herself. She opened it and read the inscription as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Myka was instantly by her side and put a supportive arm around her. "What is it Helena?"

"It's the photographic diary I made of Christina," she whispered.

"Christina's baby book?" Claudia gasped and walked over. She sat down on the armrest on the other side peeking over Helena's shoulder. "Is that her hair?"

Helena nodded. "Her first haircut. I saved it," she whispered as she caressed the soft lock of hair.

Myka smiled. "My mom did that too."

Helena closed the album and put her hand on top. "I think I want to savor this for later," she said softly. She glances around the room again and stopped briefly to look each of them in the eyes. "Thank you, all of you for being my new family. I love you all."

Claudia put her arm around Helena's shoulders and gave her a half hug. "Love you too man."

Helena chuckled. "Why do you keep calling me man Claudia? I would've thought that you knew by now that I'm a woman."

Claudia shrieked with laughter. "It's just an expression dude."

Helena raised an eyebrow. "There you go again darling."

"I can help verifying that if you need me to," Pete offered with a leer and a hand gesture that left little to the imagination.

Myka threw a pillow at him. "You stay away from my girlfriend's Tetons."

Pete roared with laughter.

Helena looked amused at her. "You do know what that means in French don't you darling?"

Pete laughed harder and Myka blushed. "I know," she hissed. "And there's no way in hell I'll let him touch them."

Helena laughed. "He won't. At least not if he wants to keep his _coquilles*_."

Pete stopped laughing. "Okey dokey, not funny anymore. Let's get back to the presents."

Myka got up and stretched. She yelped when Helena pulled her down on her lap. She kissed her softly and snuggled in. This was the best Christmas ever.

* French slang for balls


	3. Winter Solstice: Christmas Crackers

Winter Solstice Chapter 3 – Christmas Crackers

Leena took one last look at the dinner table and smiled. It was perfect. She straightened a napkin and then left the room.

"Mina, be good," she said over her shoulder.

The little girl giggled and ran out in the hall.

Helena almost tripped over Mina when she came down the stairs. She smiled and scooped her up. "and what are you up to young lady?"

Mina giggled and kissed her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Helena."

Helena kissed her soft cheek. "Merry Christmas to you too sweetheart."

Mina put her arm around Helena's neck, playing with her hair. Helena held her a little tighter, enjoying holding her. "Let's go and see what the others are up to," she said to her.

Myka looked up from her book as Helena entered. She smiled at the endearing sight of her holding Mina. The little girl rested her head on Helena's shoulder while she absentmindedly played with a lock of Helena's hair. Myka waived them over and made room on the couch. Helena sat down with Mina on her lap.

"Hello darling," she whispered to Myka.

Myka caressed her cheek. "Hi," she said softly. She was lost in Helena's dark eyes until a small insistent hand tugged on her sleeve. She smiled at the little girl on Helena's lap.

"Myka," she said. "Read a story?"

Myka smiled at her. "Of course sweetie, but I have a better idea. Why don't we ask Helena if she can read you a story? She's really, really good at it."

Mina looked up at Helena. "Will you read me a story?" she asked hopefully.

Helena smiled at her and nodded. "Of course sweetheart."

Leena folded her arms and looked at her daughter and the two women she had wrapped around her little finger. "Baby girl, dinner is almost ready. Why don't you ask Helena nicely after dinner?"

Mina nodded happily and slipped off Helena's lap. She skipped over to her mother and took her hand.

"Are we eating today?" Pete said as he staggered into the room with a lot of drama. "I'm starving!"

They just laughed at him.

"You three have no compassion for a starving man," he muttered. "It's Christmas. You should be nice."

"I'm here," Claudia said slightly out of breath as she rushed into the room. "I'm not late," she concluded with a grin.

Leena smiled at her. "Right on time Claudia."

"Sweet," Claudia said and grinned. "I am so ready for some turkey," she said and rubbed her hands together.

The front door opened and they could hear the sound of stomping feet. A moment later Artie and Joshua entered the room making a beeline to the fireplace.

"So what have you two lovebirds been up to?" Pete teased.

Artie glared at him over his shoulder. "None of your darn business," he muttered and stepped closer to the fireplace holding his hands up in front of him to warm up.

Joshua just laughed and shook his head. "Just dropping something off in town."

"Well, now when everyone's here, let's eat," Leena said.

Helena just stopped and stared at the beautifully decorated table. It brought back so many memories it almost hurt. A large floral centerpiece adorned the middle of the table. Additional branches, pine cones, ornaments and garlands added to the decorative touch. Tall tapered white candles burned slowly in silver candleholders, their soft light reflecting in the Waterford crystal wine glasses. Leena had used her best china and silver and on top of each plate rested a folded linen napkin and a Christmas cracker.

"Helena?" Myka asked softly when she noticed Helena stopping.

Helena looked at her with shining eyes. She held out her hand and Myka instantly took it in hers. "Memories," she whispered.

Myka put her arms around her and hugged her. "Your new family wants to create new memories with you," she whispered to her.

Helena nodded and took her hand again. Together they took their seats. Helena gently moved the cracker aside and picked up her napkin. She shook it out and placed it on her lap. Glancing around the table she took in all their smiling faces. She shivered when she realized how close she had come to losing all of this. Her eyes returned to the candles. It was one of the things that reminded her the most of the old days. Realizing that there was something familiar with them she looked closer. Her eyebrows shot up and she covered her mouth when she recognized the candleholders.

"I had exactly the same candleholders in my house back in London," she said amazed. She looked at Leena who just smiled at her and glanced at Artie.

Artie looked a little uncomfortable being the center of everyone's attention. "Merry Christmas Helena. They came from London day before yesterday. They are yours."

Helena teared up again. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Silence spread around the table as each of them took in the depth of meaning of the gesture. Helena had lost so much; every little thing she got back was a cherished treasure.

"So HG, what did you use to eat for Christmas?" Claudia asked from across the table, breaking the somber mood.

Helena smiled gratefully at her. "More than little children you mean?"

Claudia laughed out loud.

"I used to serve turkey, but growing up we always had Swan for Christmas dinner," she said with a smile.

"Swan?" Claudia exclaimed and made a face.

Helena chuckled. "It's quite good to tell you the truth. Sadly enough you aren't allowed to eat them anymore, unless you're royalty of course."

Claudia was not convinced. "If you say so. What else?"

"We had Christmas pudding with brandy butter and all sorts of sweets and fruit. Some of it you would not find especially exotic nowadays, but it was back then. Things like oranges, dates, and figs for examples. And then there would of course be mulled wine to warm you up."

Leena grinned and looked down.

"I used to order a lot of things from Fortnum & Mason," Helena said and smiled, lost in memories again. She absentmindedly played with the cracker. "And of course we had these. It was always so much fun."

"What's Fortnum & Mason?" Claudia asked.

"It's a gourmet food store in London. It's in Piccadilly, not far from Piccadilly Circus. They have the most delightful things," Helena said and smiled.

"What about Harrod's?" Myka asked.

"Harrod's is nice too. I was there recently. It's a lot better now. It burned down when I was still young and it took a while for them to reopen."

They chatted amicably as Leena and Pete disappeared out in the kitchen. Soon one dish after the other filled the last empty spaces on the table. Finally Pete brought in the turkey to much cheering and clapping.

Helena smiled at Myka and took her hand under the table. "This is wonderful," she said softly. When Pete and Leena finally sat down she held up her cracker to Myka. "Merry Christmas," she said and grinned. Myka grabbed the other end and pulled. The cracker opened with a loud pop and the charm fell out on the table. Helena shook out the red hat inside. She put it on her head and grinned at Myka.

"Beautiful honey," Myka said and laughed.

Helena smirked. "Now yours."

There was popping and cheering around the table until all of them had their hats on and jokes were read. Helena gave her little charm to Myka. "For you, as a memory of our first Christmas," she whispered.

Myka looked at the little silver star in her hand. She smiled at Helena and closed her hand around it.

Dinner was a loud and cheerful affair. Plates were passed around, their contents shrinking by each passing person. Pete carved the turkey. Each plate quickly filling to the brim in front of each of them. Wine glowed like garnets in crystal glasses as they were raised in a toast.

Plates finally empty, the conversation still flowing around the table Leena looked at Helena and smiled at her. "Helena would you mind helping clear the plates?"

Helena smiled surprised. She bit back the comment that this was the first time ever that she had been asked to do that. She quickly grabbed the dinner plates and followed Leena out in the kitchen.

"Thank you," Leena said and smiled at her. "I really needed your help with something else," she said mysteriously.

Helena raised an eyebrow, intrigued. She watched Leena over by the stove when she suddenly realized that she recognized some of the smells. It smelled like Christmas, like Christmas should smell. Like how it used to smell back home. Her eyes started to tear up again. She took a deep breath and tried to shake the feeling. "What can I do for you?" she said cheerfully.

Leena turned and held up the platter for her to see. "You can help me with this," she said and grinned.

"Christmas pudding?" Helena whispered.

Leena nodded. "Ordered it from England. Hope you'll like it."

Helena beamed at her. "Thank you so much."

"You're most welcome," Leena said with a smile. "Would you be so kind to help me light it, and serve it? I'm not quite sure about that part."

Helena nodded enthusiastically. "Even though I have never actually done it, I sure know how it's done and how to serve it."

Leena looked surprised at her.

Helena looked just a tiny bit embarrassed. "I had servants," she explained.

Leena nodded in understanding. "Well, you're still more qualified than I am."

Helena put the plate down and grabbed the brandy bottle. Soon she had the pudding lit and with Leena in tow with the brandy butter she left the kitchen.

Myka gaped when Helena returned, carrying the Christmas pudding proudly in front of her. The tissue paper crown slightly askew on her head, making her look more mortal than usual.

"Happy Christmas from the old country," she said and smiled at her.

Mina clapped her hands and laughed. They all chimed in and Helena put the pudding on the table.

Myka looked suspiciously at the dark substance on her plate. It didn't look that appetizing but she was determined to try it for Helena's sake. She took a small bite and was surprised at the sweet taste.

Helena smiled at her. "It is quite tasty, isn't it?"

Myka nodded and took another bite.

They had retreated to the library after dinner. Myka was leaning against Helena who was quietly sipping her cognac. She now and then swirled the amber liquid inside the snifter before bringing the glass to her lips.

Leena had disappeared to put Mina to bed after double kisses from everyone and a story from Helena. The little girl had been fighting to keep her eyes open as Helena spun the Tale of Peter Rabbit.

"A penny for your thoughts," Myka whispered softly.

Helena chuckled and looked at her. "I was thinking about how exhausting Christmas gatherings used to be. Charles and I always hosted at least a couple during the holiday season. It was a lot of fun, but quite draining and oftentimes very rowdy."

"Tell me about it. What did you do?"

"Well, there would be drinks and a seven course dinner and afterwards we would of course play some parlor games, mostly ones focused on tricking each other into some form of romantic or prankster act," she said and grinned. "I would play the piano, unless there was someone present who was far better at it, and then there would be singing and dancing naturally."

Myka smiled. "Would you play something for us now, or are you too tired?"

Helena kissed her softly. "For you I'm never too tired."

Myka sat up and watched Helena take a seat by the piano. She skimmed across the keys before she started playing. Myka smiled when she recognized the tune, _O Holy Night_. She stretched out on the couch watching Helena play. At one point she started when someone sat down at the other end. She smiled at Claudia and pulled her legs closer, giving the girl more space.

Helena smiled at Myka and continued on with _O Come all ye faithful_ and then _Silent Night_. Finally she stopped, her hands resting on the keys for a moment before she picked up her cognac snifter again.

"That was awesome," Claudia said quietly and looked at Helena with sleepy eyes. Helena gently caressed her cheek as she passed her.

"Thank you darling."

Myka raised her head enough for Helena to sit down before she put her head in Helena's lap. "Thanks honey."

Helena caressed her hair enjoying the quietness of the moment. She gazed at the dancing flames in the fireplace, losing herself for a moment in memories of the past. She took a last sip and put the empty snifter down on the table next to her. She caressed Myka's cheek.

"Ready for bed darling?"

Myka stirred and smiled up at her. "I guess."

Helena disentangled herself from Myka and got up. She held out her hand to Myka and helped her up.

Helena snuggled deeper under the comforter enjoying the warm bed. The electric mattress pad was indeed a fabulous invention. She sighed happily.

"Are you sleeping honey?" Myka whispered as she slipped into bed next to her warm and snuggly girlfriend.

"Not yet," Helena mumbled against her neck as she snuggled closer.

Myka chuckled and wrapped her arm around Helena pulling her closer. "Want to unwrap your last present?" she teased seductively.

Helena laughed and slipped her hand under Myka's shirt gently caressing a soft breast. "What a delightful idea," she mumbled and nipped the soft skin under her lips.

Myka shivered. "Hmm, baby."

Helena's hand moved over tight abs and coarse curly hair to land in hot evidence of Myka's arousal.

"God Helena," Myka groaned.

Helena chuckled and shifted on the bed, determined to make her girlfriend see stars.

Outside snow was falling in the dark, cold night. The two women inside paid no attention to the serene winter landscape as Helena really did make Myka see stars when her fingers and lips found all the right places on Myka's body. Eventually they both lied spent in each other's arms; tired bodies tangled under the cold moon light.


	4. Winter Wonderland: Snow

Winter Wonderland – Snow

HG Wells pushed her hands deeper into her pockets to keep warm. She had woken up early and noticed the beautiful heavy snowfall outside. The sky had dumped a foot or more of snow overnight and the landscape looked like it was covered with a white blanked. Helena had always liked snow. As a child she had cherished the time spent at her relatives' chalet in Switzerland. London never got a lot of snow. Not even at her father's estate in the country side had they rarely experienced more than a couple of inches.

Her walk had taken her around the inn and down to the stream. Once away from the buildings everything was quiet. She heard a bird chirp somewhere, but aside from that the only sound she could hear was her own breathing and the crunching under her feet. She grinned and turned her face up at the morning sky. She felt free and for the first time in a very long time she was truly happy. She held out her hands, palms turned up and made a little twirl suddenly overcome by this feeling of joy. She laughed and twirled around, her dark hair like a fan behind her. She took off her hat and shook her hair free. She looked at the offending garment in her hand and had another flashback from her childhood. She had always detested hats. They made her too warm, and they itched. She ran her hand through her hair, a gesture so well practiced she was totally unaware of doing it.

Finally feeling the chill set in she headed back to the inn in a slow pace, somewhat reluctant to leave the calmness of the snowy landscape behind her. Maybe she could talk Myka into taking a walk with her later? Or perhaps they could go for a horseback ride. She grinned at the thought. Riding in snow was always fun. Helena was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that she wasn't alone anymore. She yelped when something hard hit her back. She whipped around and something hit her again, this time in the chest. She looked down and saw snow falling off her wool coat. Her eyes narrowed as she looked for the culprit.

Claudia grinned at Helena very pleased with herself. "Gotcha good old lady," she teased. She quickly sent off the snowball in her hand. Helena held up her hand as she turned away. The snow hit her between the shoulder blades clinging to her dark hair. She gasped and her eyes narrowed again. She leaned down and quickly scooped up some snow before running towards Claudia.

Claudia's eyes widened as she saw Helena charge her. Realizing her mistake of choosing Helena as her target she set off too. Her shorter legs made her no challenge for Helena and soon Claudia felt a hard shove in the back. Shrieking she fell down. Rolling over she found herself pinned under Helena. She covered her face as she saw the snow in Helena's hand.

"You should not have done that darling," Helena said slowly in a dark voice.

"I'm sorry," Claudia squeaked behind her mittens.

Helena laughed and grabbed her hand pulling it away from her face. She rubbed the snow against Claudia's face and then jumped off her. She picked up some more snow as she looked down at her.

Claudia brushed snow off her face and spit out some. She made a face at Helena. "You cheat."

Helena laughed. "You picked the wrong target Claudia. I'd like you to know that most of my playmates as a child were boys. I have quite a lot of experience with this particular game."

Claudia glared at her. "Well how the heck could I've known that? You're like a hundred and fifty years old and should be all ladylike and stuff."

Helena tilted her head and laughed. "Lady like?"

"Yeah, you know shrieking and begging for mercy and stuff."

Helena smirked and leaned down. "Begging?" she said huskily and an eyebrow arched dangerously.

Claudia jumped up and brushed snow off her backside. "Well, maybe not begging. Can't see you do that actually come to think of it," she muttered.

Helena yelped again as she was hit from behind. She twirled around and saw Pete grinning at her like a maniac. She sent off her snowball with beautiful precision. It hit him on the shoulder. She chuckled at his surprised look.

"Come on Claudia," she said and grinned evilly. "I think we just found ourselves a common target."

"Oh HG, now you're talking," Claudia said with an evil little cackle. "Come," she said and grabbed Helena's sleeve. They ran towards a couple of large flower urns and took cover behind them. "I'll make 'em and you throw them. Okay?" Claudia said quickly.

Helena grinned and nodded at the fabulous idea. Soon they were pelting Pete with snowballs. He had advanced on them but soon had to pull back. He managed to get one more good hit on Helena and grinned when he saw her shake the snow off her hair. Noticing Myka out of the corner of his eye he yelled at her.

"Mykes, I need you. Get over here."

Myka shoved her hands in her pockets, the morning paper tucked safely under her arm, and looked at the scene in front of her. "Why should I? You look like you've got it under contr…" she was cut off by a snowball hitting her in the chest. She glared at Helena's grinning face that appeared for a second over the large flowerpot. "That's it," she shouted and threw the paper on the porch. "This is war! Come on Pete, stop throwing sissy ones. We're gonna get them," Myka growled.

The friendly fight went on for a good fifteen minutes before Helena decided that they needed another tactic. She turned to Claudia and the mountain of snowballs next to her.

"Give me as many as you can," she said and held her arm across her chest. She grabbed one in her right hand as she balanced the others on her arm. "Now fill my hat with the rest and follow me. Time for some offence darling," she said and grinned.

Myka gaped and started running when she saw Helena and Claudia come after her. She felt one snowball after the other hit her back.

Helena grinned as she followed Myka's beautiful behind. Sending a well aimed snowball off it hit Myka right in the butt. She stopped for a second and brushed off the snow glaring at Helena over her shoulder only to blush furiously when she saw the look on Helena's face.

"HG!" Claudia screamed.

Helena whipped around watching Pete drag Claudia away and dump her in a pile of snow. "Get him Claudia," she shouted. "I know you can take him. He's a big softie."

Myka grinned and slowly advanced on Helena. She grabbed her and dumped some snow inside her collar. She laughed out loud when Helena screamed and dropped the remaining snowballs as she frantically tried to get rid of the snow. Myka bit her lip as she watched her. When Helena finally looked at her she took a couple of steps back holding her hands up in front of her.

"No, wait. Helena," she said as her lover slowly advanced on her with a dangerous look on her face. "You don't want to hurt me. Right?" Myka tried to convince her.

Helena chuckled and pounced on Myka. They landed in the deep snow. Helena pinning Myka's hands above her head. "Oh I'm not going to hurt you darling. Just make you beg."

Myka laughed a little nervously only to quiet as Helena leaned down further. She could feel her breath against her face. She shivered when Helena traced her lower lip with her tongue. She pushed up, but Helena moved away. She whimpered. When Helena's lips crashed against hers she pulled at her hands for her to free her so she could pull her closer, but Helena's grip was too tight. She had her completely trapped below her. Myka had no choice but follow her lead.

Helena took her time kissing Myka, cherishing every little noise it brought from her. She planted little kisses on Myka's cold cheeks and down her neck as far as she could go. Myka's breath was like a cloud around them and she felt her push up against her. She nipped gently at her neck and heard Myka whimper. She grinned.

"Do you surrender?" Helena whispered.

"Huh?" Myka asked confused.

"Do you surrender? As in _Helena is the best snowball fighter in the universe and I bow to her amazing unmatched talent_," Helena teased.

Myka laughed out loud. "Oh that. Nah, I don't know." She shrieked when Helena rolled her over and pushed her face in the snow. She spit out some snow and glared at her. "Okay, you win."

"And?" Helena drawled, her eyebrows arched teasingly.

"And Helena is the best snowball fighter in the universe," Myka muttered and rolled her eyes.

Helena laughed and jumped up. She held out a hand to Myka to help her up only to find herself pinned under Myka.

"Well, this is more like it," Myka mumbled. She had Helena between her legs, her arms held in place under her knees. She looked down at her. "So where were we?" she said to herself as she picked up some snow and slowly made a beautiful snowball.

"Darling, I don't think..," Helena said nervously as she eyed the shaping of the snowball.

Myka smiled at her. "Don't worry honey. You won't be hurt."

"Please," Helena whispered.

Myka grinned. "Did I just hear the invincible HG Wells beg? Nah, must have been in my imagination."

Helena ground her teeth. "I don't want to hurt you darling," she said softly.

Myka raised an eyebrow. "You think you can take me? I don't think so." A second later she screamed as Helena's legs wrapped around her chest twisting her around until Helena had rolled them over and was now straddling Myka.

"See darling, I have a lot of experience with hand-to-hand combat," she murmured.

Myka nodded. "That was impressive."

"Thank you. Shall we call it a truce dear?"

Myka nodded.

"I would settle for a kiss as s peace offering," Helena said and smiled at her.

Myka sat up and wrapped her arms around Helena keeping her on her lap. She slowly leaned in and kissed her. She pulled off her gloves so she could bury her hands in Helena's hair brining her closer to her lips. Helena's cold lips soon warmed up and she felt her tremble in her arms, clearly not from the cold.

"You guys, we're heading inside to warm up with some _Donovan Cocoa Supreme_. Guess you don't need that," Pete yelled and laughed.

Myka tore her lips away from Helena and blushed furiously. She had totally forgotten about Pete and Claudia. She hid her face against Helena's chest and groaned.

Helena chuckled and waived at him. "We'll be in in a just a moment. Don't eat all the marshmallows."

He made a face at her. "I'm trying to set a record. Kid at the gas station can fit 28 marshmallows in his mouth. I'm so gonna beat that."

She laughed and shook her head. She hugged Myka closer to her and kissed her head.

"Do you want to go inside darling?" she asked. She reached for Myka's hat which had fallen off during the struggle.

"I guess. I kind of like rolling around with you in the snow, but I'm starting to get a little cold."

"Want me to warm your bum darling?" Helena teased and kissed her. "I have some delightful ideas on how to do that."

"Inside it is," Myka said quickly and pushed Helena off her lap.

Helena laughed and took Myka's offered hand.

x x x o o o x x x

**_Review please_**. I'm a review junkie, and not ashamed of it! LOL


	5. Winter Wonderland: Jingle Horse

Winter Wonderland – Part 2: Jingle Horse

Helena glanced at the time as she sipped her hot chocolate. She would have preferred a cup of tea, but since Claudia had been so gracious to prepare it, she didn't have the heart to turn her down. Finishing her beverage she started to get up.

"Darling, I need to go. I have an appointment at eleven."

Myka frowned. "Appointment? With whom?"

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Where to?"

"The barn."

"The barn?" Myka echoed confused, wondering how Helena even knew about the barn down the road from the inn. To her knowledge she had never mentioned it before.

Helena smiled and nodded. "My horse arrives today. I would like to be there when they bring him in."

Myka gaped. "Horse? You have a horse?"

Helena laughed. "Yes I do. Is that so hard to believe?"

Myka took a deep breath. "I guess not. You must have had a horse back in England right?"

"Several actually."

Myka nodded at this new information.

"Can I come too? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top," Claudia said and looked expectantly at Helena, chewing on her lip, hoping that she would say yes.

Helena put her arm around Claudia's shoulders. "Of course you can."

"Yes!" She hugged Helena.

"Darling?"

Myka looked up. "Yes, of course I'll come."

Helena smiled. "Come on then."

x * * * * * x

"So what's his name? What does he look like?" Claudia asked from the back seat.

Helena turned in her seat and looked at her. "He's dark brown with black mane and tail," she explained. She looked out the window taking in the white landscape. "I named him Artie," she added as if an afterthought.

"What?" Claudia said and gaped.

Helena winked at her.

Claudia made a face. "You're just messing with me."

Helena laughed. "I'm sorry. Honestly, I don't know if I'd like to have anyone named Artie between my legs, even if it means I can use my whip on him," she mused.

Myka made a choking sound and the car swerved. "Helena," she hissed.

Helena just laughed. She turned back to Claudia. "He has a long fancy name from the breeder, but I call him Majeed which means noble in Arabic."

"Cool."

"Do you ride Claudia?" Helena asked curious.

"God no. Last time I was on a horse was at a pony ride when I was five. I like horses though. They are beautiful and so graceful."

Helena smiled. "Perhaps you'd like to learn?"

Claudia shrugged. "Maybe."

"What about you darling?" Helena said and put her hand on Myka's thigh. Myka put her hand on top, keeping it there.

"I used to take lessons when I was a kid, but it's been years now."

Helena beamed. "How marvelous."

Myka smiled at her. The short ride coming to an end she pulled the car over to the side and parked. A tall man with gray hair approached them. He smiled when he recognized Helena.

"There you are Wells. I wondered what kept ya'," he said and laughed. He shook Helena's hand and nodded to Myka and Claudia. "They should be pulling in any minute now. Would you like to see his box?"

Helena nodded and they entered the barn together. Myka watched in fascination as Helena gently patted a horse who curiously stuck his head out as she passed him. She smiled at the caring touch.

"As agreed, we have you set up for full-service. New straw every day, feeding and grooming. Unless you inform us otherwise, he'll be exercised daily too. Vet is supposed to be here later on today to check him over."

Helena nodded approvingly. "At the moment I'm on holiday so I will be available to ride him myself, but as I explained to you, my work is very irregular and I will need the backup from time to time."

He nodded. "Understood. Well you met Stephanie. She's the one who will be his main caretaker."

"Excellent. She's wonderful."

He smiled at the praise. "I believe they are here," he said as they heard the sound of a large vehicle in the yard.

Helena grinned excitedly at Myka as they exited the barn. She waited impatiently as the horse was off loaded from the truck. His dark legs were wrapped for protection and he had an expensive looking matching blanket, with the initials HGW stitched in the corner, on his back. He looked magnificent.

Unsure about the new surroundings and smells, the horse shook his head nervously, pulling at the reins; his eyes slightly wild he danced around. Helena stepped closer and took the reins. She put a hand on his neck to sooth him.

"Come on now handsome. It's all right. No reason to be upset," she said softly to him.

Recognizing her voice he calmed down and pushed her in the chest. She laughed and scratched him between the ears. "You spoiled thing," she mumbled.

Myka just gaped at the scene. She silently followed Helena as she led the horse into the barn. She watched her talk to him and check on his legs and feet. Myka grinned when he pushed Helena in the butt when she leaned down to check his front leg.

"Oh do stop it," she said sternly to the horse, and again ran her hand down his leg until she could lift his foot.

Helena removed the protective wrap from his tail and he swished it happily. It reminded Myka of Helena's hair. She watched as he pushed at Helena again, more persistent now. He nipped at her coat which made Myka a bit nervous.

Helena stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small apple. "Is this what you want darling?" she said and laughed as the horse took the offered treat from her open hand. Scratching him one last time between the ears she closed the box behind her.

"He's gorgeous Helena," Myka said softly.

"Isn't he? You should see him move. It's amazing."

Myka nodded. "When will you ride him?"

Helena smiled at her and shrugged. "I'd like to wait until the vet has checked him over, so probably sometime tomorrow. I've asked them to let him out to stretch his legs later on today, after the vet gives his approval."

"So we'll come back tomorrow?" Claudia asked excitedly.

Helena put her arm around Claudia's shoulders and smiled at her. "Absolutely. Bundle up warm and bring some of that wonderful cocoa of yours. Majeed and I will do our best to entertain you."

Claudia grinned at her. "I can't wait to see that. I bet you're a really good rider."

Helena grinned, thinking about the past for a moment. "I have some experience," she said noncommittal.

Helena supervised as the crate with all the tacks and accessories was offloaded and put away. Her request of having Stephanie polish the leather was met with an approving nod. Myka watched the items as each was inspected by Helena before put away. Even her limited experience with basic gear told her that this was all top of the line items, and definitely very expensive. Helena's monogram was embroidered or burned into several of the pieces. Myka took a step closer and ran her hand over the English saddle, the leather smooth under her hand. She smiled at Helena.

"You don't go for the bargain sales, do you honey?"

Helena gave her a disapproving look. "Why on earth should I?" she asked as if the idea was ridiculous in the first place.

Myka shrugged. "It's expensive stuff."

Helena shrugged. "Not as expensive as him," she said and tilted her head in the direction of the horse.

Myka smiled. "Naturally, but still."

Helena took a step closer to Myka and put her arms around her waist. "Darling, I can afford it. Does it bother you that I spend money on my horse?" she said softly.

Myka smiled. "Of course not. It's your money. You can do whatever you want with it. I just didn't realize that you were that well off."

Helena sighed. "I've never hidden that fact from you. Truthfully, I find money tacky, so I don't talk about it much. I have it, and I use it. End of story."

Myka sighed.

Helena gently caressed Myka's cheek. "Darling, I knew that I would need money at some point in the future. I made sure that some was set aside in a safe place where I would have access to it whenever I was _released_," she explained softly. "Largely due to my success, my family was fairly wealthy. I had more than I needed at the time. My relatives and servants were well taken care of and there was still enough left to make the foundation for me to have a very nice savings account today."

"How wealthy are you Helena?" Myka asked wearily.

Helena shrugged again. "I have enough that I really don't have to work, if I don't want to," she said, evading the question slightly.

Myka stared at her. "Good lord," she whispered.

Helena bowed her head. "Will my money be an issue?" she asked sadly.

"Honey," Myka said gently and cupped her chin. "I love you, not your money."

Helena grinned at her. "You do? You really do?"

Myka nodded.

Helena tilted her head. "So, say I wanted to buy you a horse, you wouldn't object?"

Myka gaped. "You want to buy me… a horse?" she gasped.

Helena nodded enthusiastically. "How would we else be able to go riding together?" she said with a smile.

Myka laughed. "Oh I don't know, perhaps _rent_ a horse for me?"

Helena frowned. "That might be alright once or twice, but not forever."

Myka smiled at her. "Let's talk about it."

Helena nodded.

x * * * * * x

Helena exchanged a couple of last words with the barn owner while Myka warmed up the car.

"All set?" she said and smiled at Helena as she hauled herself inside the Jeep.

Helena nodded. "He'll give me a ring when the vet gets there. Unless there's something specific, I don't really need to be there."

Myka nodded. Her thoughts went to Kelly. Had the events of a couple of years ago panned out differently, then it would have been Kelly who would have checked on Helena's horse. She sighed softly and her heart ached again for Pete's loss.

Helena shot her a glance, but Myka kept her eyes on the road. There was no reason to share her somber thoughts with Helena. What was in the past needed to stay in the past.

x * * * * * x

They made it back to Leena's just in time for lunch. Claudia was babbling nonstop about Helena and the horse.

"And then when he got all nervous and stuff because it was a new place, she just walked right up to him and went all Horse Whisperer on him. Freaking awesome," she said and grinned at Pete.

Pete nodded. Myka realized that his thoughts might be mirroring hers from earlier.

"Claudia, I do believe that you're exaggerating a bit," Helena said and smiled at her.

Claudia shrugged. "You were pretty impressive," she said and smiled. "Though he got ya good, almost made you fall on your face when he pushed ya," she said and laughed.

She jumped up to do a little reenactment. "Here we have the ever calm and collected HG Wells, expertly inspecting a prime specimen of," she stopped and looked at Helena. "What kind of horse is he?"

"Thoroughbred," Helena said and smiled angelically at her.

"Yeah, what she said. Anyway, she leans down to pull up his foot."

"Hoof," Helena corrected softly.

Claudia just waived her comment away. "Whatevs. So there she is with her buff behind in the air. Apparently too tempting, not only to our dear Myka here, but also to male horses," she said and grinned at the disapproving look on Myka's face. "So he decides to give her a little nudge which makes our dear Victorian lady almost fall on her face in the hay. Oh it was beautiful," Claudia said and clasped her hands in front of her looking up with an angelic smile on her face.

Helena folded her arms and gave her a stern look. "Are you quite done darling?" she asked in a low voice.

Claudia flinched. "Yes, I believe I am," she said and quickly sat down.

Helena rolled her eyes. "Very amusing story Miss Donovan. Perhaps you should consider a career as a writer?" she drawled and leaned closer to her.

Claudia leaned back in her seat eying Helena warily. "Nah, I don't think so. The only thing I'm good at writing is code."

The friendly word fight was effectively interrupted by Mina who came galloping into the room. She stopped next to Helena.

"Mommy says you have a horse," she said and grinned.

"I do." Helena smiled at her and picked her up and put her on her lap.

"Can I see him?"

Helena chuckled. "Of course you can, but you have to ask your mummy first."

Mina nodded. She played with a lock of Helena's hair. "Is he silver like Cassie?"

Helena startled. "How do you…" she glanced at Myka for help.

Myka looked at Pete, Claudia and Leena who were staring at them in confusion.

"We have something to tell you that will sound absolutely crazy, but keep in mind I saw it too." She told them about Christina and the events of that night. Helena had never been more appreciative of Myka's help than in that very moment. She wasn't sure she would have been able to retell the story without crying.

"I heard Christina mention Cassie, but I don't know who she is," Myka said softly to Helena.

Helena closed her eyes for a moment. She smiled when she felt Mina's little hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at the girl.

"Cassie was Christina's pony, short for Cassiopeia. Her real name was longer, but I quite frankly don't remember it. She was a gray Connemara pony with dark legs and mane. A beautiful horse. Christina loved her."

Myka took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

x * * * * * x

Myka stirred and stretched as she woke up. She smiled, realizing that she was still on vacation, but then frowned when she noticed that she was alone in the bed. She made a face. They were both on freaking vacation, so where the heck was her alluring girlfriend who was supposed to be naked next to her for all sorts of delicious touching and cuddling? She rolled out of bed and after a quick stop in the bathroom went looking for said girlfriend downstairs.

She found Helena in the kitchen making a cup of tea. Her eyebrows shot up when she noticed Helena's outfit. A wide grid spread on her face as she took in how nicely the black riding breeches hugged Helena's behind. The tall boots and the crisp white shirt added to the overall look.

Helena turned her head just in time to catch Myka's appreciative grin. She turned fully and leaned against the counter. "Like what you see darling?" she drawled.

Myka chuckled. "You bet. Your ass looks great in those pants." She slipped her arms around Helena's slim waist and tugged her close to her. Moving her hands further down, she caressed her butt. "And it feels great too."

Helena kissed her smiling lips. "I'm glad you approve of my riding gear darling. It's ever so much more comfortable than the riding dresses I used to wear." She tucked an unruly lock of Myka's hair behind her ear. "Are you planning on coming along?"

Myka nodded.

"You better bundle up. It's cold today."

"Good morning horse people," Claudia said cheerfully as she sauntered in.

"Morning Claud," Myka said and smiled at her. She disentangled herself from Helena and grabbed a coffee cup. "Want some coffee Claud?"

Claudia nodded. "Sure. Four large sugar and cream please."

Myka made a face.

Claudia ignored Myka's disapproval of her coffee preference and instead turned her attention to Helena. "So Lady Horse Whisperer, are we going riding this morning?" she teased.

Helena chuckled and shook her head. "Yes I am. Would you like to come?"

Claudia gave her a look. "Try to stop me. I've already got the cocoa and a blanket lined up."

Myka smiled at her. "Let's make some sandwiches too."

"Great idea." Claudia bolted from her seat and stuck her head out in the hall. "LEENA! Need you in the kitchen," she hollered.

"Claudia!" Myka said sternly. She caught the toast as it flew out of the toaster. Clearly Claudia had been fiddling with it. "Did you mess with the toaster _again_ Claud?" she muttered and shot her a dark look.

Claudia just waived at her and sat down again. She sipped her coffee and smacked her lips. "Yummy."

The sound of running feet in the hall made them turn their heads towards the door. A second later Mina ran through the door and right at Helena. Helena held out her arms to catch her.

"Good morning darling," she said and kissed her cheek.

Mina hugged her and put her head on her shoulder.

Myka smiled at them. After her mother, Helena was definitely Mina's favorite person. It was funny really how the two had bonded, and in such short time.

"Good morning," Leena said and smiled at them. She shot Claudia a dark look. "Were you yelling for me?"

Claudia shrugged. "I might, or might not have done that."

Leena made a disapproving face at her.

"Are you coming with us to the barn?" Myka asked.

Leena smiled and looked at her daughter. "I believe so. Someone hasn't been able to stop talking about Helena's horse since she got up."

Helena laughed. "If you're good and really brave I'll let you ride him too," she promised the girl.

Leena looked a little worried at her.

Helena smiled at her. "Don't worry, I wouldn't put her on a horse alone. I would ride with her."

Leena smiled and nodded.

After some shuffling around and running back in the house to get a forgotten blanket the four women and little Mina were all in the car ready to go. Pete suddenly appeared running down the front door step.

"Hey you guys, don't leave without me," he yelled.

Claudia sighed and jumped out. "In you go. And I get to sit on your lap."

He made a face at her. "No funny business."

She leered at him.

Myka looked over her shoulder at the people in the backseat. "Everyone good to go?"

Mumbled yes and nods confirmed that this was the case. She put the car in gear and slowly started down the wintery road.

x * * * * * x

Helena picked up Mina and walked inside the barn. She was telling her about the horses and how she had to be careful around them. Finally they stopped by Majeed's box.

"This is Majeed darling. He's a very nice horse." She scratched him between the ears and patted him on the neck. "Majeed meet Mina."

The horse pushed at Helena's arm which made Mina giggle. "He likes you."

Helena smiled. "I'm kind of his mummy now." She stuck her hand in her pocket and grabbed a mini carrot. She held it out in her open palm to the horse who happily took it. "Would you like to give him a carrot?"

Mina nodded silently. She looked a little scared. Helena took her hand and showed her how to offer the treat from her palm. Mina shrieked with laughter when the horse took the carrot from her hand.

"It tickled," she said and smiled. "His nose is so soft." She reached out and touched him, petting his muzzle. Helena smiled at her fearlessness. Christina had been the same way. She knew that most children would not show fear until taught fear, but still.

"Let's go and get his things, shall we?" Helena said and smiled at the girl.

x * * * * * x

Helena quickly got the horse ready and soon she was walking him through the barn towards the waiting group outside. She held up a hand to Mina who came running towards her. "No running sweetheart," she said softly to her. She held out her hand and Mina took it. "You have to be very careful or you can get hurt. Not all of the horses here are nice. Some are very nervous and get scared easily. Do you understand?"

Mina nodded and grabbed Helena's hand tighter.

Helena handed Mina over to Leena as they exited the barn and led the horse out in the open. She quickly adjusted the saddle and checked on the gear one last time. Eager to get moving he nervously danced around, clearly impatient with her. She smiled and grabbed on to the saddle as she swung herself up, matching the movement of the moving horse. When his front legs came off the ground she leaned forward and patted his neck, laughing.

Myka gasped at the scene of the wildly dancing horse and Helena sitting as if glued in the saddle, her long hair fanning behind her. Their eyes met for a moment, and she smiled when she saw the utter joy in Helena's eyes. She realized that there was only one other thing that brought out that smile on Helena's face. She blushed and looked down.

"Myka," Helena called to her. "Can you please open the gate for me?"

Myka nodded and walked over to the paddock. She swung the gate open and Helena nudged the horse through. Myka closed it and secured the lock before leaning against the fence. She smiled at Claudia who had climbed up on the fence, sitting next to her. Together they watched Helena work the horse. It quickly dawned on Myka that Helena was quite an accomplished rider.

"It looks like they're one," Claudia said amazed.

Myka nodded and rested her chin on her arms leaning more heavily on the fence. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard laughter and saw Pete on his back in a snow bank, Mina throwing snow at him. She chuckled.

"Want some cocoa?" Leena asked.

"Please," Claudia said and rubbed her hands together. She looked cold.

Leena poured them each a cup and they sipped the hot beverage while watching Helena. She looked just as calm as when she started, but the horse was breathing heavily, his breath a cloud around his head.

"Any cocoa left for us?" Pete asked and put Mina on top of the fence, a secure arm around her so she wouldn't fall. She looked a little cold.

Leena handed him the thermos and wrapped the blanket she had been holding around her daughter. Mina smiled and snuggled closer. She carefully took the cup of cocoa from Pete.

Helena watched them out of the corner of her eye. She could feel Majeed getting tired. She put him through one more set of exercises and then let the reins lose as he slowed down. Finally she made him stop by her friends. She smiled at them.

"Mina, would you like to ride with me?" she asked.

Mina nodded. She handed her cocoa to Leena . Pete picked her up and placed her in front of Helena who wrapped a strong arm around the girl's waist. Helena told her to hold on to the horse's mane. When she felt that Mina was settled she nudged Majeed forward. He slowly started walking.

"Look mommy, I'm riding," she said with a happy grin to Leena.

"Yes sweet pea, you are."

x * * * * * x

Helena handed Majeed off to Stephanie who tossed a blanket over the sweaty horse before leading him inside. Once back in the car Myka turned the heat up to max as they all shivered in the cold air. Helena wrapped her blanket around her legs. The riding pants were not exactly warm once you were no longer on the horse. She sipped her cup of hot cocoa relaxing in her seat feeling the warmth spread through her body. She glanced at Myka and their eyes met for a brief moment as they smiled at each other.

"Did you see me ride Uncle Pete?" Mina said as she bounced excitedly on his knee.

"I did munchkin."

"I'm gonna have a horse too Uncle Pete. Just like Helena," she said seriously.

Myka chuckled and glanced at Helena. "I think we have a severe case of hero worshiping on our hands."

Helena smiled. "I'm just glad that she enjoyed herself. There are worse things for a little girl to get into than horses. It's a wonderful hobby really. Don't you think?" She put her beverage in the cup holder and leaned closer to the air vents warming her hands.

Myka nodded.


	6. Winter Wonderland:Winter Mischief & Cake

Winter Wonderland – Chapter 3: Winter Mischief… and cakePart 4

As the holidays were over things seemed to get back to normal. There was inventory to take and files to file; cookies to bake and books to read. Myka found herself sighing more and more, wishing for a case to come up. But to her chagrin it seemed like the undocumented artifacts of the world were as quiet as the wintery bleakness of South Dakota. Things remained peaceful at the warehouse.

Claudia had started a new course online that she really enjoyed, and Pete steadily beat one level after the other on the new game Myka had given him for Christmas. The only person that did not spend much time at home these days was Helena. Since the arrival of Majeed, Helena spent most of her free time at the barn. To everyone's surprise little Mina had taken an interest in the place and begged Helena to take her with her. Leena was a little apprehensive at first to let the girl go, but Helena's convincing argument that she would guard her with her life finally put her at ease. So under Helena's watchful eye, Mina ended up spending a lot of time at the barn where she quickly became known to everyone. Most of the staff instantly took to the little girl and didn't mind having her around. Helena watched her like a hawk in the beginning but as she noticed how intuitive the girl was with the horses she relaxed more and more. Majeed especially seemed to be very gentle with Mina, not bothered the slightest by her hugs and running around in his box.

There was only one event that had Helena close to panic. She had been checking the tack and gear, something Mina found very boring so she had skipped off in search for the new kittens, promising that she would stay in the room right next to the tack room where the kittens normally slept. Ten minutes later, noticing the sudden silence Helena called Mina's name and got nothing. She dropped what she was doing and ran with a beating heart into the next room, but the girl wasn't there. She called Mina's name over and over, but the girl didn't respond. She had tears in her eyes as visions of Christina's lifeless body danced in front of her eyes. Forcing the memories away she made everyone search for the girl. Rushing past the row of boxes to get outside she noticed that Majeed's box was slightly open and peeked inside. Mina was in the far corner, on her stomach, a small cat curled up next to her. Helena held her breath as she looked at the lifeless child. Then Mina took a deep breath and stirred. She blinked at Helena and smiled when she recognized her. Helena made a strangled sound and ran to her, pulling her to her.

"Never scare me like that again," she said to the sleepy girl.

"I got sleepy," she said and yawned.

Helena laughed and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know sweetheart. Let's go home."

"No," Leena said gently not even looking up from her vegetable chopping.

Helena ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "But Leena, I really would like to do this for her. Please."

Leena sighed and put down the knife. She turned around and looked at Helena. "I am not going to let you buy my daughter a horse. End of discussion."

Helena smiled at her. "And why not? It's really not that much money."

Leena sighed. "She's not even four years old. I don't want her to start thinking that she can get everything she points her little finger at."

Helena smirked. "Perhaps not everything, but it doesn't hurt to let her have some things."

"The answer is still no. No horse Helena."

Helena pursed her lips, then a grin started to form on her lips and a rascally twinkle appeared in her eyes.

Leena shook her head. "No, and no again. Whatever you're thinking, no."

Helena laughed. "Majeed is a very nervous animal. He could use a companion, especially for traveling. I think a pony would do just fine," she said and grinned.

Leena rolled her eyes. "I can't tell you how to spend your money Helena, but I can prevent you from telling my daughter that the horse is hers."

Helena nodded. "Alright, the horse is mine, but she'll be allowed to ride him?"

Leena nodded. Her heart ached when she saw the smile on Helena's face. She could almost feel the change in her aura. She bit her lip and sat down.

"Helena," she said softly. "I know that you love my daughter," she started.

Helena gently put her hand on top of Leena's. "You're afraid that I'm transferring my feelings."

Leena nodded. "She will never be Christina," she said softly.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean that I can't love her," Helena said and squeezed her hand. "It gives me pleasure to be able to do things for Mina that makes her happy, but trust me, I'm not trying to buy her love."

Leena nodded. "I know that. It's too late for that anyway. She adores you."

Helena chuckled. "The feeling is mutual."

Leena grinned at her. "She does have you wrapped around her little finger. I'm keeping an eye on you two, just so you know. I can just see how much trouble you could get into as she gets older. Far worse than Pete and her," Leena teased.

Helena feigned a shocked look." Leena, why would you ever think that?" she said and laughed.

"Because you are the most creative and intelligent woman I've ever met, and my daughter is starting to show similar traits. And she has other gifts too," she added the last words in a soft voice.

"You're worried about her," Helena suddenly realized.

Leena nodded. "I don't know what gifts she has. What if she's not using them for good?"

"She has a good heart, I just know it," Helena said softly. "All we can do is love her and try to be good role models. And if you'll let me, I'd like to share my hobby, my love for horses with her."

Leena nodded. "You are right."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Artie muttered.

"Oh come on Artie, live a little," Myka said and laughed. He glared at her as he took a tentative step out on the ice. His arms started to flail as he lost his balance, making him look like a windmill. Myka laughed and grabbed his left arm, carefully avoiding getting hit.

"Hold my hand and you'll get a hang of it in no time."

"Whose idea was this anyway?" he muttered.

Myka chuckled. "You know it was Mina's idea. This is what she wanted to do for her birthday."

He shot her a dark look. "She's four years old. She didn't come up with this on her own. S_omeone_ gave her the idea. I should just have stayed home. At least I would be safe from bodily harm," he said icily.

"Come on Artie, you know you'll do anything for her." She let go of him when he seemed to be a little steadier. She skated backwards keeping an eye on him, expertly moving out of the way every time he tried to grab her.

"Myka!" he barked. "Don't move."

She laughed and snorted a little. "You can do it." She took off and made a beautiful pirouette before returning.

"Well I guess we know who gave the kid the idea," she said, his lips a thin line.

"Darling, that was beautiful," Helena said and stopped right next to Myka. She smiled at Artie.

"I thought it was you," he said and gave her a suspicious look. Helena folded her arms and tilted her head.

"Thought it was me what?"

"That told Mina that ice skating is FUN!"

Helena laughed. "It is fun. I used to take Christina ice skating every winter. It was so much fun. We had a pond behind our house. It wasn't very deep so it often froze in the winter."

Myka smiled. "I was a bit surprised that you knew how to skate, but it makes perfect sense now."

"We didn't have TV and video games back then darling. I had to entertain her in other ways. And ice skating is very good exercise," she said and smiled. "Come, skate with me?"

Myka took her hand and they took off.

"Myka!" Artie shouted as his arms started to flail again. He finally got his feet under control and stood still on the ice, his breath like a cloud as he huffed and puffed.

"I'm so gonna get you for that," Pete shouted after Claudia.

"You've got to catch me first," she shouted back over her shoulder as she skated faster.

"Myka," Mina said and waved to her. She was holding Leena's hand taking carful little steps on her skates.

"Hi sweetie," Myka said and stopped in front of her.

"Can you do that thing again?"

Myka smiled. "The pirouette?"

She nodded. Myka let go of Helena and took off to get a little speed before she executed a perfect one foot pirouette. She returned to the two women and the girl. She smiled at down at Mina.

"I'll teach you how to do that some day."

Mina nodded. She held out her hand to Myka. "Can you show me, like you showed Artie?"

Myka chuckled. "Of course I can." She took her hands and skated backwards as Mina skated forward.

"Come," Helena said to Leena. "We'll get cold if we don't move, and since your daughter so smoothly took over my skating partner, you're now with me," she said and held out her hand to Leena.

Leena just laughed. She took Helena's hand. Then suddenly there was a loud scream and noise behind them, and then complete silence. Leena and Helena looked over their shoulders to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ha! Gotcha," Pete said and grabbed Claudia.

"Let go of me ape-man," she said and tried to push him away.

Artie was on his stomach on the ice, Claudia half on top of him, and Pete half on top of her. From above they would have made a beautiful piece of art, forming an almost a perfect X on top of Artie, with their legs sticking out on each side of him.

"Get off of me!" Artie huffed, his arms flapping and flailing.

Pete got up on his feet and hauled Claudia up by the collar. "Your arse is mine," he hissed in a low voice.

"Pete, think about this. You don't really want to do this. You like me. I'm like an extra sis, just sweeter, cuz I'm really cool."

"Really annoying is more like it."

"I make awesome hot chocolate," she said and smiled widely at him. He just pulled her up higher until she was on the tip of her skates.

"That's true, but it's not gonna get you out of trouble this time."

"For god's sake Pete, let go of the poor girl."

Pete made a face at Helena over his shoulder. "She tripped me right in front of that hot chic over there. This is war."

Helena sighed and rolled her eyes. She took Claudia's hand and pulled her away from Pete.

"Hello, I could use a hand here," Artie yelled. He was still on the ice, though he had managed to roll over on his back.

The four of them had completely forgotten about Artie and now turned and stared at him. Artie tried to get up, but fell back down. He reminded Helena of a turtle. She smiled and patted Pete on the arm. "Be a sweetheart and help the poor man up."

Pete hauled Artie up and Claudia started to brush him off.

"Enough," he said and swatted at her. She giggled and skated over to Helena.

"Race ya nana," she said and showed Helena.

"Oh you little…" Helena glared at her as she fought to keep her balance. Claudia just laughed harder. Helena quickly set off after her and it didn't take her long to catch up with her. She wrapped her arms around Claudia's waist and twirled them around. Claudia shrieked. Helena stopped and smiled at her. "Take my hands."

Claudia took her hands and when Helena skated backwards in a circle she got it. "Lean backwards and out," Helena instructed. Claudia did and they twirled until they lost speed.

"That was cool," Claudia said and grinned at her.

"Helena, look at me!"

Helena turned just in time to catch Mina as she was about to fall. She laughed and held her against her. "Darling, you learn fast. It seems like Myka is a good teacher."

Mina looked up at her. "Myka is really good."

"She is. And she's pretty too." Mina nodded.

"She's an ice princess," she said and giggled.

Myka heard her as she came to a stop in front of them. She smiled at Helena. "Well, this ice princess is getting a bit cold."

Leena nodded. "It's way past lunch too. Let's get everyone back home for some sandwiches."

Mina's eyes sparkled as she looked up at her mother. "And cake!"

"Did someone say cake?"

Myka rolled her eyes and looked at Pete over her shoulder. "Is that all you ever think of?"

He pretended to be pondering her question for a moment. "No actually I also think about cookies and hot dogs."

Myka groaned and shook her head.

"And now I want hot dogs," Pete said and sighed.

"A camera! Mommy look; my very own camera," Mina was so excited she jumped up and down. Claudia grinned and high-fived Pete.

"Say thank you sweet pea."

Mina skipped over to Claudia and hugged her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome peanut." Mina giggled and made a face at her before running over to Pete and throwing herself at him expecting him to catch her.

"Thank you, thank you."

He picked her up and tossed her in the air. She shrieked and laughed. "Just promise you take some funny pictures okay? Like Myka falling on her butt in horse poop."

Mina giggled.

"Pete!" Myka huffed and folded her arms. "That only happened once, and it wasn't my fault."

"Whatever," he said and winked at her. He put Mina down and she ran back to her pile of presents. There was one really large one left and a smaller one. She glanced at Leena.

"Open the big one baby girl."

"It's from Helena and Myka," she said and ripped the paper off of the large box.

Leena shook her head and shot Helena a look. Helena just shrugged and smiled.

"A riding helmet! And riding pants." She was again jumping up and down in excitement.

"I've never seen a kid that excited over clothes," Pete muttered.

Mina put the tan riding breeches and the black helmet aside and pulled out a smaller box with the name Ariat on the top from inside the larger one. Inside was a small pair of brown paddock boots. "They are just like Helena's!" she said and gasped. A shoe in each hand she ran over to Helena and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday darling," Helena said and kissed Mina's soft cheek. "They are from both of us."

Mina smiled and put her new boots on Helena's lap before hugging Myka. "Thank you Myka."

"You're welcome sweetie. Promise you take care of Helena at the barn, okay?" she said and put her on her lap.

Mina giggled. "I already am." She plopped her feet in Helena's lap, kicking a little bit with excitement. "Can you put them on for me?"

"Please," Leena added and gave her a stern look.

"Please," Mina said and grinned at Helena.

Helena looked down at the girl's feet that for the occasion were covered in one pink and one yellow sock. She chuckled and shook her head. "Of course." She unzipped the boots and slipped them on Mina's feet. They fit perfectly, perhaps just a tiny bit too large, which was fine.

Mina looked at her new boots and smiled at Helena. "They're just like yours."

Helena nodded. "Just no shoelaces which makes them even better," she whispered conspiratorially.

Mina smiled and skipped over to open her last birthday present.

"A horse," she said and smiled as she pulled out a large doll horse that looked a lot like Majeed. It came with all sorts of accessories that Mina looked at with huge eyes. She hugged the horse and kissed its nose. Then she noticed something stuck under the saddle. She pulled out the card and gave it to Leena. "What does it say mommy?"

Leena pulled her up on her lap. "It's a year of riding lessons for you."

Mina gaped. She looked at Helena and then at Leena. "For reals?"

Leena rolled her eyes and shot Claudia a dirty look.

"Sorry," she said and shrugged.

"Yes baby girl. If you're going to be spending time at the barn with Helena I think you need to learn how to ride too."

Mina hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I love you mommy."

Leena smiled at Helena over the girl's head. Helena had been right. It was a good idea.

"And hopefully by spending more time with Helena, your language will improve too," she added with another sharp look at Claudia.

Helena chuckled.

"So," Pete said and rubbed his hands together. "Cake time!"

Leena put Mina down on the floor and she ran over to Helena to show her the riding lesson card.

A moment later Leena and Pete returned with the cake. It was a pink My Little Pony cake with four burning candles.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" Pete howled somewhat off key as they entered the room. Artie picked up the tune on the piano and they all chimed in as they gathered around the table. Helena held Mina and they blew out the candles together. Mina clapped her hands and laughed.

"Can I cut its head off now?" Pete said and leered at the pony shaped cake, knife held high.

Mina gasped and looked at him, but then laughed when he winked at her.

"Peteman, you're seriously disturbed," Claudia muttered.

Pieces covered in pink and white icing was distributed. Helena did not seem to mind when she ended up with pink frosting on her shirt from tiny little fingers that decided to use her for a napkin. Myka chuckled at the sight. Mina had pink frosting on her face and tried to put some on Helena's who did her best to avoid her sticky little hands.

"Is my tongue pink?" Pete asked and stuck his tongue out at Claudia.

"Eh, yeah," she said and made a disgusted face.

Mina stopped her game of putting frosting on Helena and looked at Pete. "Can I see?"

He stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled. It was the same color as the frosting. She stuck her tongue out at him. He nodded.

"Yep kiddo, yours too."

Leena shook her head. Still she was pleased that Mina behaved like a regular child at times. It eased her mind tremendously. She put her plate down and picked the girl up from Helena's lap.

"Time to hose you down. You are turning into a pink My Little Pony."

Mina giggled and kissed her cheek leaving some pink frosting behind. Leena sighed.

Myka leaned closer to Helena and kissed her cheek, making a little swirl with her tongue. She chuckled when she heard Helena gasp. "Frosting," she whispered. Helena swallowed as Myka moved away again.

An hour later Helena walked quietly down the hall on the second floor with a cup of tea in her hand and a book tucked under her arm. She was bone tired and needed some peace and quiet. There were times when she really missed the old days without TV and video games, or music blaring out of speakers. She smiled; some of the modern music was quite good; she had to admit to that.

"No!" The stubbornly spoken word followed by a loud stomp interrupted her musings. She followed the sound to Leena's room. The door was ajar so she peeked inside. Mina was standing by her bed looking up at her mother. She was in her pajamas, hands on hips… and wearing her new paddock boots. Helena chuckled at the sight. The sound alerted the two to that they weren't alone.

"I'm sorry," she said and smiled at them.

Leena smiled. "That's quite alright. Perhaps you can talk some sense into her."

Helena's eyebrow arched. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I want to sleep in my new boots, but mommy says I can't," Mina said stubbornly and made a face.

Helena chuckled and shot Leena an apologetic look. Leena just shrugged.

"Sweetheart, boots aren't meant to be worn in bed."

Mina just glared at her.

Helena sighed and put her tea down on the dresser, and the book next to it. She kneeled by Mina and took her hands. "Mina darling, your boots will be right there tomorrow when you wake up and you can wear them when we go to the barn. Come on now; show me that you can take them off like a big girl."

Mina looked at her as if pondering her words. "No."

Helena sighed, trying to stay calm, but then she got an idea. She smiled at Mina and got up. She looked around the room and spotted Mina's slippers. She picked them up and held out her hand to Mina. "Come, I want to show you something."

Mina took her hand and looked at her a bit suspiciously but she followed Helena silently downstairs to the back entrance.

"See that?" Helena said and pointed at a coat hanging on a lonely hook on the wall.

Mina nodded. "It's your riding jacket."

"It is," Helena said and smiled. "And why is it down here and not in the coat closet with all the other coats?"

Mina giggled. "Because it's smelly and Myka won't let you keep it there."

Helena smiled. How true. Myka had had a fit when her work coat smelled like horse a few weeks back. "You are absolutely right. And what about those?" she said and pointed at her boots.

"You can't wear them inside because they might have horse poop on them."

"Correct again," Helena said and smiled. "I really would like to keep my boots somewhere else so they would be warmer when I put them on, but I agreed to keep them here so I wouldn't mess up the house."

Mina nodded.

"See that little space right next to my boots? It's just big enough for your boots I think. What do you think?"

Mina leaned closer and thought about it. "Maybe."

"Your boots need to learn to live down here with my boots after tomorrow. Maybe we should just let them be friends now?"

Mina giggled. "Boots don't make friends."

"Oh, they don't?" Helena said surprised.

Mina looked up at her and smiled. "You're silly."

Helena smiled at her. "So what do you think? Should your boots claim their spot next to mine while it's still there?"

Mina thought about it for a moment shifting her weight from one foot to another. Finally she nodded. She sat down on the floor and pulled of both of them and then placed them neatly next to Helena's. She giggled. "They look just like yours, just smaller."

"I hope I don't make a mistake tomorrow when I try to put my boots on," Helena teased.

Mina rolled her eyes at her. "They won't fit you. They're for kids." She put on her slippers that Helena had put on the floor and yawned. Helena picked her up and she put her head on her shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed. You are going to the barn with me tomorrow, right?"

"Mm, hmm," Mina said tiredly. "I want to show my new boots to Steph."

"I'm sure she'll love them. Did your mommy tell you that Steph is the one giving you your lessons?"

Mina nodded. "When can I start?" she asked and twirled a lock of Helena's hair.

"Let's talk to Steph when we get there. Perhaps she can fit you in tomorrow?"

Mina's head shot up from its resting place on Helena's shoulder. "Tomorrow?" she said and gaped.

"I can't promise darling, but let's ask her.

Mina grinned.

"What was all the commotion about?" Myka asked and closed the door behind her.

Helena looked up from her book. "Oh, nothing really. Mina wanted to sleep in her new boots. We finally agreed that they should live downstairs with mine," she said and smiled.

Myka walked over and took the book from Helena and sat down on her lap. "I'm glad that it's settled. Because now you're all mine," she said and kissed her.

Helena moaned and wrapped her arms around Myka's slender waist. They had missed out on some closeness lately, something that had been hard on both of them.

"Come to bed," Myka whispered against her lips. She slipped off Helena's lap and took her hands pulling her up. She unbuttoned Helena's shirt as she walked backwards towards the bed. She grinned when Helena grabbed her buttocks and pulled her against her.

"Darling, do you have any idea how much I love you?" Helena whispered against her lips.

Myka smiled and kissed her. "I have an idea, but perhaps you should show me, just in case?"

Helena laughed and pulled Myka's shirt over her head. Her bra followed quickly before Helena's nimble fingers popped the button on Myka's pants. She leaned down and took a pink nipple in her mouth as she slipped her hands inside Myka's underwear, caressing her soft butt.

"Oh Helena," Myka sighed as her head fell back. She grabbed on to Helena's shoulders to steady herself.

Helena pushed Myka's pants and underwear down and watched her step out of them. She quickly slipped out of her own clothes and stretched out on top of Myka on the bed. She sighed, delighted by the feel of Myka's warm body against hers.

Helena made love to Myka slowly and lovingly, taking her time kissing and caressing every part of her body. When Helena's tongue stroke her softly, brining her closer and closer to release, Myka sobbed and whimpered. She finally let out a muffled whimper as Helena's skillful touch brought her to climax.

Helena kissed her softly and held her close under the comforter. She loved the tenderness of the aftermath of lovemaking.

"You are so amazing," Myka whispered and snuggled closer to her. She ran her hand over Helena's breasts, rubbing the nipples and enjoying the little sighs from Helena. She took a nipple in her mouth and sucked hard. Helena arched up under her and she nibbled a little harder. As expected, Helena whimpered softly at the pleasure it caused.

Myka's hand had been caressing Helena's soft stomach and now trailed further down. She felt Helena's legs separate to accommodate her. She groaned against the nipple when she felt how wet Helena was. She pushed two fingers inside of her and rubbed her thumb against the clit.

"Oh god," Helena whimpered. She grabbed the headboard behind her and pushed against Myka's hand.

Myka moved her lips to the other nipple, teasing it to a stiff red peak. Helena squirmed under her and she wrapped her leg over hers to keep her still. She slid down a bit which gave her a better angle. She pushed in deeper and kissed her way down Helena's stomach, licking sensitive spots along the way.

"Darling," Helena whispered.

"Yes?"

"Your mouth," she moaned as Myka brushed her thumb over her clit again. "I need your mouth on me."

Myka smiled and moved down further. She pushed Helena's legs up and ran her tongue the entire length of Helena's center.

"Oh god! Yes."

Myka smiled and repeated the caress. She pushed her tongue inside, stroking the top of Helena's entrance, and then up to her clit. She finally settled in and lapped gently against her clit. She knew Helena liked all of the touches, but this was the one that would bring her to an orgasm the quickest, and Myka could feel that she needed release. On most other occasions she would have been happy to tease Helena and keep her on the edge, but not tonight. She entered her again and rubbed the top of her insides. Helena was so soft; she just loved to touch her like this.

"Mmm, oh god," Helena whimpered, trying to hold back a cry. It was so hard, but she knew that the walls were thin, and out of respect for the rest of the occupants of the inn, she tried to be as quiet as she could.

Myka smirked as she heard Helena's attempts not to cry out. She added another finger and then moved so she could touch her rosebud too. She rubbed gently and pushed a little, just as she intensified her movement over Helena's clit.

"Oh god!" Helena grabbed a pillow and put it over her face just in time to catch her crying out as she came violently. She yelled and whimpered into the pillow as Myka's tongue and fingers brought her to a height she had not experienced in a while. Finally she collapsed on the bed and went completely limp. She pulled the pillow off her face and gasped for air.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she finally asked with a chuckle, still a bit out of breath.

Myka chuckled and stretched out next to her. She pulled the comforter up over their cooling bodies and kissed her. "Not yet," she teased.

Helena laughed. "You're well on your way darling." Her eyes twinkled as she smiled lovingly at Myka. "That was absolutely perfect. You know me so well."

Myka smiled. "Your body can't keep any secrets from me. It's an open book."

Helena made a face. "Is that so, well, if it means that it will make me feel like this, I have no objections what so ever darling."


	7. Spring is in the Air: Legolas

Spring is in the Air

**Part 1: Legolas**

Helena leaned against the fence, watching Mina. The girl was making good progress which pleased her immensely. She had harbored a slight fear that Mina would not enjoy riding, once she tried it. After all she was still a little girl, and horses were large and somewhat intimidating animals. To her delight Mina enjoyed her lessons and she listened intently to Stephanie and never objected, or showed fear. Helena was very proud of her. She watched the girl on the pony for a little while longer before going back inside.

Helena was brushing Majeed when Mina came skipping inside. Helena turned and smiled at her.

"Hello sweetheart. How was your lesson?"

"It was so much fun! I wish I could ride every day," she said and laughed. She looked up at Helena with a big grin. Then suddenly she stumbled and fell against Helena. She laughed and looked up at the horse who had just nudged her. "You are a bad horsie today, but it's okay since you're not feeling well," she said and touched his muzzle.

Helena frowned. What was the girl talking about? She kneeled by her side and cupped her chin.

"Mina darling, there's nothing wrong with Majeed. Why do you think he's not feeling well?"

"Because he isn't," she said and chewed on her lip. She put her hand on his chest. "He's hurting here."

Helena suddenly felt a cold hand grip her heart. "How is he hurting?"

Mina shook her head. "I don't know. It's like it's moving. I think it's something in his blood."

Helena stared at her and then gently put her hand on Majeed's neck. The horse rested his head on her shoulder as if comforted by her touch.

"I guess I should call the vet then," she said lightly, not to frighten Mina. She looked down when she felt Mina take her hand.

"It's okay Helena. He'll be fine. You don't have to worry."

Helena chuckled. This child really was unusual. "Thank you darling. I'm glad to hear that. Now my little horse whisperer, let's put him back in his box so I can call the vet."

Mina had been right. Majeed had an infection. The vet was amazed that they had caught it so early. There wasn't much he could do, more than give the horse an injection and tell Helena not to ride Majeed for a few days. Helena sighed, relieved at the good news.

"Thank you. I was so worried that it might be something serious."

"It could easily have become something much worse, left untreated. I don't know how you knew, but I'm glad you called me," he smiled at her. "It never ceases to amaze me how horse owners in particular seem to be so in tune with their animals that they know instinctively when something is wrong."

She smiled and nodded. "I know. It's a strong bond developed through love."

He nodded. "Well, that's all I can do for now. Please keep an eye on him over the next couple of days. I'll be by Friday again to check on him. Call me immediately if anything changes or if he stops eating."

Helena nodded. "I'll tell Stephanie to watch him. She's the one who feeds him."

"Good. Don't worry Helena. He'll be fine in a couple of days."

Majeed's condition turned a little worse before he started to get better. He was wheezing and hanging his head, looking absolutely miserable. Helena just stayed with him, often spending hours in a corner of his box, reading or writing. Finally after about ten days he seemed to have his old spark back and was nudging her and bothering her every few seconds until she laughed and put her book down.

"All right handsome, I get the message. Let's go for a walk." She attached the long leash and led him out of the barn. They walked around the property and finally stopped in the green field behind the house. Majeed rested his head on her shoulder and she absentmindedly stroked his neck.

"Thank you my friend for fighting this," she whispered. "I was so worried for a while. Thank you for sticking by me and not leaving me."

He whinnied softly and shook his head up and down. She laughed. It almost seemed like he was rolling his eyes at her for worrying.

"I wish I knew what you're trying to tell me," she said and smiled at him. She sat down on a rock and watched him graze. The early May sun was warm on her back and she realized that she should have worn her hat to protect her skin. She shaded her eyes when she heard someone calling her name. Myka was walking across the field in their direction.

"Hello darling," she said and kissed her.

"Hi," Myka said softly. She grinned at Helena. "You look so beautiful out here."

Helena smiled and kissed her again. "Thank you. It's very peaceful here. I treasure the little quiet moments."

Myka nodded. "I'm sorry to have to disturb the peace, but we need to leave. Claudia got a ping and we're booked for Texas in just a couple of hours."

Helena sighed and nodded. "I guess the peace couldn't last forever." She took Myka's hand and they walked back inside together.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing?" Mina asked as she climbed up on the chair next to Helena.

"I'm looking at horses. I want to buy another horse," she said and turned the screen so Mina could see.

"He's pretty."

"He is. He's also a good jumper and sweet tempered."

"Why do you need another horse?" Mina asked confused.

Helena chuckled and caressed her cheek. "I don't really. I'm looking for a companion for Majeed. Someone to keep him company when we travel and when he's outside."

Mina smiled. "Like a friend."

"Exactly. And it has to be someone that is calm since Majeed is a little bit nervous."

Mina nodded. Helena tilted her head and smiled at her.

"Do you think you could help me with the new horse?" she asked her.

Mina's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"It will be difficult for me to find time to ride two horses every day."

Mina nodded excitedly. "I'll ride him. If he's not too big."

Helena grinned. "This, darling, is a pony. It might not seem like it in the picture, but it is."

Mina gaped. "You're buying a pony?"

Helena smiled and nodded. "I sure am."

Mina jumped off the chair and galloped around the table. "We're getting a pony! We're getting a pony!" She ran out in the hall and Helena could hear her chant it over and over all the way to the kitchen. She shook her head and laughed. How she wished that everyone could look at the world with the eyes of a child.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excellent," Helena said to the person on the other end. "Saturday is perfect. I'll see you then."

"What's happening Saturday?" Myka asked as she sat down across from Helena at the table.

"I'm going to look at a horse. Would you like to come with me? I'm taking Mina too this time."

Myka smiled. "I'd love to."

"Fantastic. It's a two hour drive from here so we need to get started early. Sorry about that. I know how you love to sleep in on Saturdays darling."

"That's okay. I guess we need to get some DVDs for our backseat passenger or she might get bored. Four hours in the car is a lot for a four year old," Myka said and grinned.

"Claudia is working on it as we speak," Helena said and winked at her. "Something about cats and dogs I think, and something else I can't remember."

Myka nodded. "Great. I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some?"

"I'd love a cup darling. Thank you so much," she said and gave her a quick kiss before turning back to the computer. Myka smiled and got up. She glanced at Helena's dark head, bent in concentration as she was reading. She really hoped that this horse would work out. It would be the fourth horse they went to see. None of the others had passed Helena's tough scrutiny.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are we there yet?" Mina asked for the tenth time in as many minutes. Helena pressed her lips together and gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. Myka chuckled in the seat next to her.

"Not yet sweetheart," Helena said and smiled at her in the mirror. "But we'll stop for lunch soon."

Mina sighed and nodded. Myka turned in her seat.

"Why don't you tell me about your riding lessons?" she said and smiled at the girl.

They stopped at a restaurant just off the main road to have lunch. Per Myka's recommendation they picked a place that was child friendly. Helena had to almost pry Mina off of the playground when they were ready to leave. Luckily they were only about twenty minutes away from the place according to the GPS.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Greetings," a tall woman said cheerfully. "Am I guessing correctly that you're here to look at one of my horses?"

"I'm Helena," Helena said and smiled at her as she shook her hand. "We spoke on the phone, about the Dartmoor pony."

The woman smiled and shook Helena's hand. "I'm Angie. Welcome to Willowtree Farm, Helena." Angie gave Helena an appreciative look that made Myka smirk. She chewed on her lip as she turned to help Mina out of the car.

Angie looked at Helena, then at Myka and Mina, as if trying to add things together.

"Are you looking for a pony for your daughter?" she asked and smiled at Helena. "I thought you said you needed a companion animal."

Helena chuckled. "I do. Mina is not my daughter."

"My apologies," Angie said and smiled. "I assumed…" she gestured at Mina and Myka.

"Sweetie," Myka said and smiled at Helena. "Why don't you go ahead and look at the horse? Mina needs to go to the bathroom," she explained.

Helena smiled at her. "Of course darling."

The barn owner grinned and nodded at Myka. "The bathroom is right to the left when you enter the barn. We'll be out in the back yard." She pointed in the direction.

"Thanks. We'll be right there."

Helena and Angie watched the two as they walked off in the direction of the barn.

"So Helena, I assume that she's your partner."

"You assume correctly," Helena said and chuckled.

"You make a beautiful couple. I would've guessed that you were a family."

Helena nodded and looked out over the paddocks. "I had a daughter. She died several years ago. Mina is the daughter of a friend of ours," she said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for bringing it up."

Helena nodded silently.

"Let's go and have a look at my man Legolas," Angie said and smiled at her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Helena ran her hand down the pony's legs, checking his hooves. She was getting more and more excited. This horse was excellent. He was mild tempered and in excellent health. He had been very affectionate from the start, nudging her and rubbing his face against her. She turned around, her hand still on the horse's back, when she heard Myka and Mina approach.

"Helena!" Mina exclaimed. "He looks just like Majeed."

Helena chuckled. "He does sweetheart. Without the star of course. Come here."

Mina nodded and walked over. She held up her hand to the pony and he pushed his muzzle against it. She giggled and petted his face.

"He's nice, and he's funny," she said and giggled.

Helena folded her arms just watching the two.

"She's very perceptive," Angie said softly to Helena. "If it's possible for a horse to have a sense of humor, this one certainly has. He's full of it at times."

"That she is," Helena agreed.

"Helena, can I ride him?"

Helena looked at Angie who nodded. "Let me lift you up. You need to hold on tight now since you're not wearing your helmet."

Angie led the pony around the yard with Mina on its bare back. Helena watched the two carefully. She could almost feel the bond develop. She knew Leena would give her a long lecture later, but damn it, she was getting this horse. She looked at Angie and nodded.

"I'll take him."

Angie smiled. "You got yourself a pony Helena."

"Yay!" Mina cheered as Angie helped her down. "Can I walk him?" Angie smiled and handed over the leash to her.

"Just around the yard. And no running. That goes for both of you," she said sternly and winked at Mina. Mina giggled and skipped off.

"You heard, no running," Helena said after her.

"I'm not running. I'm skipping," she said cheerfully.

"No skipping either!" Helena shook her head and sighed.


	8. Spring is in the Air: Scheherazade

RATING: **NC-17** for this part

**Spring is in the Air**

In Sir Richard F. Burton's translation of _The Nights_, Shahrazad was described in this way:

"_[Shahrazad] had perused the books, annals and legends of preceding Kings, and the stories, examples and instances of by gone men and things; indeed it was said that she had collected a thousand books of histories relating to antique races and departed rulers. She had perused the works of the poets and knew them by heart; she had studied philosophy and the sciences, arts and accomplishments; and she was pleasant and polite, wise and witty, well read and well bred_."

Part 2: Scheherazade

Myka had been leaning against the fence watching them. This was Helena's show. She had no idea about what to look for when buying a horse. She watched Mina on the pony and smiled as the girl leaned forward, hugging him with one arm on each side of the pony's neck. She snapped one last picture and then put the camera in her pocket again. She yelped when she felt a push from behind. She turned around and was face to face with a gray horse. She looked at Myka with large dark eyes; eyes that reminded Myka of Helena's. The horse nudged her in the chest and she gently ran her hand down its face. To her surprise the horse remained completely still as she petted its face. She looked into its eyes and was suddenly overcome with sadness. How could it be possible to detect almost the same deep pain that used to be present in Helena's eyes, in a horse's? She brushed the mane aside and petted its neck. She smiled when the horse put its head on her shoulder just like Majeed had done with Helena the other day.

"It seems like you've made a friend," Angie said softly behind her. Myka turned her head and nodded.

Angie gently scratched the horse. "It's a pretty sad story actually. Her owner died and she was terribly neglected after that. I rescued her and she's been here ever since. She's a beautiful and sweet horse."

Myka nodded and looked into the horse's eyes again. "She's gorgeous. Her eyes remind me of Helena's."

Angie chuckled. "I guess you're right."

"You have an eye for horses darling," Helena said and wrapped her arm around Myka's waist.

"What?" Myka said confused.

Angie chuckled. "Scheherazade is an Arabian Myka. One of the ancient breeds. She is a very valuable horse."

Myka nodded and folded her arms. "No wonder."

Helena looked at Myka and the horse before turning to Angie. "Can you ride her? I heard you say that you rescued her."

Angie smiled. "You can ride her if you like. I'll saddle her up for you."

"Wonderful. I'd love to try her out."

Angie looked across the yard to where Mina was petting Legolas. "Mina, can you please bring him over here? We need to bring him back inside now."

The girl skipped over with the eager horse trailing behind her. Angie took the leash from her and the two entered the barn.

"Helena, what are you doing?" Myka whispered.

"Look at her. She's so unhappy. She reached out to you to save her."

Myka just stared at her. "You're not serious."

Helena touched the horse's muzzle and looked into her eyes. "I absolutely am," she whispered.

"Here we are. Just so you know, Mina is playing with the kittens in the first box on the left," Angie said and chuckled.

Helena laughed and shook her head. "That child just loves cats. And horses of course."

"Of course," Angie said and smiled. She opened the gate and slowly approached the horse. Moments later she had her brushed down and all tackled up. She handed the reins over to Helena. "She's all yours. She's a very calm horse, so you have nothing to worry about."

Helena nodded.

"That's refreshing for a change," Myka mumbled. Angie chuckled. She smiled at her. "Helena's horse is quite nervous. _Spirited_ she calls it. It makes me nervous every time I see her mount him."

Angie nodded. "I guess she's an accomplished rider then."

"You could say that," Myka mumbled.

They watched Helena on the horse. She made her go through one exercise after the other. Myka thought they looked beautiful together. Helena in her dark outfit was a stark contrast against the soft gray horse.

"You're right, she's a very good rider," Angie assessed. "She has competed, hasn't she?"

"She has, but it was a long time ago."

"Scheherazade seems to like her, but I'm afraid that she is no match for Helena."

Helena overhearing her last words chuckled as she jumped down. "Oh, she's not for me. She's for Myka."

Angie laughed out loud and nodded.

"What?" Myka blurted out. "No, wait Helena. You can't…"

"I can, and I will. She's a wonderful horse. I would of course like to see the vet report on her before making my final decision, but so far she seems perfect for you. She's calm and even tempered and she moves wonderfully." She handed the reins to Angie and took Myka's hands. "You know I've wanted to do this for a while."

Myka opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked at the horse. She was standing absolutely still behind Helena as if she was patiently waiting for their decision.

"Okay," she said and smiled at Helena. Helena pulled her against her and laughed when Myka's arms circled her neck.

xxxxxxxxxx

Helena read through the medical records which to her surprise were dated only a week earlier. Everything seemed to check out fine. She smiled at Angie.

"It appears that you've sold me two horses today."

Angie grinned. "My lucky day."

Helena took the sleeping Mina from Myka and they made their way to the car. She turned to Angie and smiled.

"I'll give you a call in a day or two to make arrangements about transportation. Thank you again for offering to bring them. I can assure you that the gesture is greatly appreciated."

"My pleasure Helena," Angie said and smiled. "Perhaps at some point this summer you and Myka would like to bring the horses and stay with us for a couple of days. My partner Mel and I host a couple of retreats for women during the summer. We have some wonderful trails on the property that you might want to try. Anyway, we would be delighted to have you."

"That sounds wonderful Angie. We'll discuss it. Our work is somewhat irregular, so unfortunately planning things far in advance is a bit difficult."

"Then be spontaneous. Just give us a call," she said and smiled warmly at them.

Helena gave her a hug. "Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mina slept the entire way back to the inn. She woke up as Helena parked and smiled at her.

"We're home already."

"We are darling."

"I want to tell mommy that you bought a pony and that I can ride him."

Helena chuckled. "You do that. What you don't know is that I bought Myka a horse too."

Mina gaped. "You did? The pretty gray one?"

Helena chuckled. "Yes."

"She likes Myka. I could tell. She was so sad. If she could cry she would've. She will be happy now when she has Myka to love her."

Helena shook her head. "You, my little horse whisperer will have me buy all the horses in the world. We'll have to buy the entire state to be able to fit them all."

Mina giggled. "You're silly."

Helena tickled her and kissed her cheek. "Who are you calling silly young lady?"

Mina shrieked and hugged her. "You," she said and laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Helena was sitting curled up on the couch by the fireplace sipping her tea. Pete and Claudia were at the movies and Artie had gone to bed early. She smiled and patted the cushion next to her when Myka entered. She took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's nice to be able to enjoy a little quiet time for once."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Mind if I join you?" Leena asked.

"Of course not," Helena said and smiled at her.

"So Helena, you bought two horses today," Leena said and smiled at her.

Helena nodded.

"I hear that you've commissioned my daughter to ride one of them," she teased.

"She was most accommodating in that matter," Helena said and grinned.

"I bet," Leena huffed.

Helena looked seriously at her. "I never told her that the horse is hers. I promised you that I would not do that."

Leena nodded. "I know. I'm just a bit worried. If you for some reason disappear out of her life I have no way of giving her these things, or to maintain this lifestyle."

Helena smiled and got up. She kneeled in front of Leena and took her hands. "I am not going anywhere. My life is here, with Myka and all of you. Mina is part of my family. I would never abandon her. Even if something should happen to me, all of you will be taken care of. I made sure of that a long time ago."

Leena nodded. "Nothing will happen to you Helena. Your life spirit is very strong," she said and smiled. She squeezed her hand when she saw sadness sweep over Helena's face for a brief moment. "It hasn't always been, far from it. You're whole again Helena, the tears in the fabric of your soul have been closed and your spirit is strong again."

Myka smiled at her words. "She's right sweetie," she said softly. "And in case you don't believe her, remember that I'll kick your ass if you go and die on me, or hurt yourself badly."

Helena laughed and got up. "I know darling. My derriere is not looking forward to that, so I guess I'll try to stay alive."

xxxxxxxxxx

"That one!" Mina said excitedly and pointed at a picture. Myka smiled at the two of them. Helena was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Mina was curled up next to her with Helena's arm around her, munching on Teddy Grahams while intently watching as Helena flipped the pages.

"What are you girls doing?" she asked curiously.

"Buying riding stuff for you," Mina said and grinned.

"What?" Myka said surprised.

"Oh, we're just looking for options before we go over to the store," Helena said with a smile. "You do need an outfit Myka. You can't go riding in regular clothes," she explained patiently.

"I know that," Myka muttered.

"I think she would look pretty in this one," Mina said and giggled.

"I don't know if Myka would like to have fairies on her helmet sweetheart."

Myka stared at her. "Fairies? Come on you guys."

Mina giggled. "But you would look so pretty."

Myka gave her a look that made her giggle again. She shrieked and snuggled closer to Helena when Myka came towards her; wiggling her fingers as if she was going to tickle her.

"Help me Helena. She's gonna tickle me."

"You bet I am," Myka growled as she latched on to the girls sides. "Fairies," she muttered.

Mina laughed and shrieked. Myka finally pulled her on her lap and hugged her. She kissed her cheek. "I'll forgive you this time if I get a kiss."

Mina kissed her check and hugged her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Helena looked at Myka's ass and swallowed. _God all mighty she looks good in breeches_, she thought. She slipped her hands down Myka's hips and over her buttocks.

"Darling, you look absolutely stunning," she growled and ran her tongue along the edge of Myka's ear.

"Oh God Helena," Myka whimpered and trembled as Helena squeezed her butt before pulling Myka's shirt free from the pants to slide her hands underneath. Helena caressed her stomach and cupped her breasts, brushing over her nipples. Myka moaned softly.

"I am afraid you're going to have to wear a long coat at the barn or I'll make a spectacle out of myself every time I see you dressed like this," she growled.

"Perhaps we can… oh, oh God!"

Helena's nimble fingers had opened her pants and she slipped a hand inside Myka's underwear finding her hot and ready.

"Oh, darling," Helena moaned as her fingers caressed Myka's slick folds. She touched the clit with three fingers, slowly stroking her, touching her from every side.

"God that feels so good," Myka moaned and pushed against Helena's hand.

"Pull down your pants," Helena whispered in her ear. Myka tugged the pants and underwear half way down her thighs. She moaned when she felt Helena's hand on her butt cheek.

"Oh God!" she cried out softly when Helena entered her with two fingers from behind. She shook and fumbled for the chair in front of her, desperate for something to hold on to. She felt herself building fast and she swayed a little. Then Helena added another finger and filled her completely. When she felt the slight tightening of Helena's fingers on her clit she came with a sobbing whimper.

Helena smiled at the sight of Myka bent over the chair, gasping for air. She slowly slipped her fingers out of her and caressed her butt.

"You are so beautiful darling."

Myka trembled and she rubbed her clit again. Helena grinned.

"Darling, I believe you're not done." She pulled Myka's butt cheeks apart and flicked her tongue over the little opening.

"God Helena. You're killing me," Myka whimpered. Helena grinned and continued her caress; her hand firm on the small of Myka's back, holding her down. She stroked her clit faster and faster until Myka bucked under her. She heard her muffled cry and felt her shake as the second orgasm rippled through her. She pushed a slick finger into Myka's ass and felt her shake again.

"No more," she whispered. "I can't."

Helena smiled and chuckled. "I think you can, but it is your choice." She stood up and turned Myka around. She kissed her hard and walked her backwards to the bed. She pushed her down and pulled her pants down further before she sucked Myka's clit into her mouth. She felt her hands in her hair as Myka bucked and thrashed under her.

"Oh God Helena," she sobbed. A short moment later a high-pitched scream was muffled by the pillow covering Myka's face. Helena lowered Myka's legs and sat down next to her. She removed the pillow and caressed her hair.

"My passionate woman," she said softly. Myka's eyelids fluttered and she looked up at her.

"God Helena. Where did that come from?" Myka said very much out of breath.

Helena laughed. "Your beautiful derriere in these pants inspired me."

"Four orgasms," she whispered. "I can't even remember when that happened last."

"Boxing Day," Helena said nonchalantly.

"What?" Myka squeaked.

"Boxing Day. Remember when everyone was gone for the day and we had the house to ourselves?"

Myka blushed. She did remember. Helena had made love to her on a blanket in front of the fireplace downstairs.

"I think that was five, baby."

Helena laughed. "Four or five, it's still music to my ears," she teased.

"Good to know," Myka mumbled.

Helena laughed and then yelped when Myka rolled on top of her. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.

"I like this," she said and grinned.


	9. Spring's in theAir: Old Secrets Revealed

Part 3: Old Secrets Revealed

Angie stared at the elaborate, almost old-fashioned signature on the contract. There was something that bothered her about it, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Helena G. Wells," she read out loud. She squinted and then stood up staring at the document on her desk. "Oh my freaking God!" she whispered. She grabbed it and quickly left the office.

She hurried across the yard and went inside the main house. "Mel! Where are you?" she shouted as she walked towards the den. She traced the spines on the books until she found the one she was looking for. She pulled it out and opened it to the cover page. She sank down in the chair next to her as she stared at the two signatures. With the exception of the full first name, they were identical. She looked up as her partner entered the room.

"What's wrong honey?" Mel asked concerned when she saw the look on Angie's face.

"I don't know, but the little hairs in the back of my neck are standing straight up right now." She held out the contract and the book to her. "What do you make of this?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"So Helena, your last name is Wells, any relation to _the_ HG Wells?" Angie said and grinned.

Helena smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes; a distant relative."

"How interesting. I'd love to hear more about it sometime. I love the books."

Helena laughed. "I'm delighted to hear that. It pleases me when family legacy is cherished by others."

Angie smiled at her. "You speak like a writer yourself. Do you write?"

"Just as a hobby now I'm afraid," Helena said and smiled at her.

"Too bad," Angie said and winked at her. "I personally think that Brits in general speak and write much better than us Americans, but you in particular have an incredible command of the English language."

"Why thank you," Helena said and batted her eyelashes. Angie laughed out loud and shook her head.

"You're a terrible flirt Helena."

Helena just laughed. Together they closed up the back of the trailer.

"Mel and I would love to see you and Myka again. If you're available and interested we have an open weekend three weeks from now. I could come and pick up the horses on Friday and you guys could head over whenever you're ready. What do you say?"

Helena smiled and put a hand on Angie's arm. "That sounds absolutely lovely. I will discuss it with Myka. Barring an emergency, I think we will be delighted to accept your offer."

"Great. Just give me a buzz when you know."

Helena frowned at the unfamiliar expression but quickly smiled and nodded. "I will."

Angie looked at her as she turned and walked towards the Landrover. There was definitely something different with Helena.

xxxxxxxxxx

Angie smiled at Helena who was sitting in an armchair across from her. The early summer night was still a little chilly so she had made a small fire in the fireplace and she and Helena were enjoying a quiet chat over a Cognac in front of it. Angie looked at her for a long moment as if trying to make up her mind. Finally she got up and grabbed the book and the contract Helena had signed only a few weeks back.

"Helena, perhaps you can shed some light on this. It keeps eluding me how this could be a coincidence," she said and handed Helena the two items. She sat down and watched intently as Helena traced the outline of the two signatures.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

Helena smiled as she looked up at her. "Just a traveler from a distant land," she said and raised her glass to Angie.

Angie shook her head. "It's more than that, isn't it? Everything about you is different. The way you speak. The way you act." She gestured to Helena's pose. "Even the way you sit."

Helena opened her mouth and then closed it again. She smiled at Angie and nodded. "You are right. I am different."

Angie leaned forward, her arms resting on her knees. "Are you HG Wells?" she whispered almost feeling silly for asking.

"I…"

"Helena, no!" Myka said alarmed. She stood frozen in place by the door. She shot Angie a stern look as she quickly crossed the room to stand in front of Helena. She touched Helena's cheek and looked her in the eyes. "Don't play games with her Helena," she said softly, trying to disguise her words.

"I didn't say anything darling," Helena said softly.

"Oh my freaking God," Angie whispered. "You are, aren't you? How is this even possible?"

Myka bit her lip and looked up. She slowly turned. "She's not."

Angie gave her a look. "Then explain those signatures. I sure can't."

Myka picked up the contract and stared at the signature. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Why Helena?" she asked softly.

"Old habit darling. They say even people who have amnesia still remember how to sign their own name. It's a habit that is very hard to break."

"What did I miss?" Mel asked cheerfully.

"She is _the_ freaking HG Wells!" Angie exclaimed and pointed at Helena.

Mel stopped and stared at them. "You're not serious?" she said with a chuckle. "How much have the two of you been drinking?"

"You've seen the signatures," Angie said ignoring the comment.

Mel looked at their two visitors. "Is this true?"

Myka shook her head and Helena nodded. Mel laughed. "A bit of a mixed message there girls," she teased.

"Helena Wells, a word please."

Myka jumped at the familiar voice.

"Who are _you_?" Mel asked and stared surprised at the elegantly dressed woman standing in her living room.

Mrs. Frederic smiled at her. "My apologies Mel. My name is Irene Frederic. Your two guests work for me."

"Boss is checking up on you," Angie teased and winked at Helena.

"Helena, now," Mrs. Frederic said sternly.

Helena sighed and got up. "Please forgive me. Barring my untimely death, I shall return shortly."

xxxxxxxxxx

Helena silently followed Mrs. Frederic outside. She pulled her jacket closer. The night air was still a bit chilly. Summer was clearly not here yet. The chilly temperature did not seem to affect Mrs. Frederic the slightest. Helena wondered for a moment if the woman was completely human. She waited silently for Mrs. Frederic to speak.

"What are you doing Helena?"

"Nothing. I told her nothing."

"You signed your name."

Helena sighed and irritated ran her hand through her hair. "A momentary error of judgment I assure you. As I said to Myka, it is a difficult habit to break. I have only signed my name once before in this time."

Mrs. Frederic sighed and looked at her. "I know it bothers you Helena. Trust me; I know how difficult it is to leave loved ones behind. I too have lived longer than most."

Helena nodded. "I know. I saw you there."

Mrs. Frederic looked at her. "Where?"

Helena smiled a little lopsided smile. "The day I was bronzed. You were there. You were standing in the back, over in the corner. At the time I didn't know who you were, but I do remember you."

"Oh Helena," Mrs. Frederic sighed. She gently touched her cheek and smiled at her.

"I didn't tell her. On Myka's life I assure you I didn't," Helena said heatedly.

"Helena, you are never going back in there. I promise you. The warehouse and I are one. No one can put anything in there without my approval. Even if they tried to bronze you again, they wouldn't be able to."

Helena stared at her and nodded silently. A silent tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I had Claudia run a background check on these two women. They come up clean. They are actually borderline heroic in their aim to rescue animals and troubled teens. You couldn't have picked more honorable people to trust with your secret," she said softly.

"What are you saying?"

"As you said, you didn't tell them anything, they guessed."

"You ask me to lie every day of the year. Why is this any different?" Helena asked confused.

"Because they are _your_ friends. Not Myka's, not Claudia's or Pete's. Yours." Mrs. Frederic said and smiled. "_You_ forged this bond. You didn't rely on someone else, or were introduced to them through someone else. This is your creation. If I asked them, they would say that you're their friend and Myka is your partner, not the other way around."

"Thank you for understanding."

"You mostly make surface connections Helena, acquaintances at best, but not friends. For you to truly accept someone and consider her a friend is a huge step forward for you. I sense that you are finally embracing this world. It pleases us all."

Helena was crying now. She sobbed and nodded.

"Go tell them. Share anything you like, but ask them, as your friends, to keep your secret. They will. Have faith in them. This could be your refuge when you need one."

Helena closed her eyes and laughed softly as she wiped her face. "Thank you," she said and opened her eyes. She found herself looking into the dark night. Mrs. Frederic was gone.

Helena stopped in the bathroom to wash her face and to collect herself. She chuckled as she could almost hear her mother's voice. _For God's sake Helena Grace; gather yourself and act like a young lady for once_.

"Yes mother," she whispered softly. She pushed off the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were a little pink, but all in all she didn't look too worse for wear.

Myka approached her when she returned. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her softly.

"It's all right darling. She had a great deal to tell me, all of which I needed to hear. I will share it with you later, but for now, let's not keep any secrets from our new friends. I have been assured that they can be trusted."

"Are you sure? Helena, did she say that?"

Helena nodded. "She did. Apparently the regents want me to form relationships of my own in this timeline. If I dare a guess I would say that they are still a little afraid that I will resort to violence again, should I once again feel without ties."

Myka huffed. "As if you ever would. That's a load of crap."

"Myka Ophelia Bering," Helena said shocked. "I'm going to wash your mouth with soap."

Myka laughed. "I think not. You wouldn't like the taste of me."

Helena gently smacked her butt. "No respect at all," she muttered.

Good-natured laughter behind them reminded them that they weren't alone. Helena took Myka's hand and returned to her chair. She pulled Myka down on her lap and picked up her Cognac. She swirled the amber liquid around as she gathered her thoughts. Finally she looked up at Angie and Mel.

"Some secrets are allowed between friends, and some are even best kept hidden, but secrets so large that they define who we are, should not be allowed between close friends," she said softly.

"Oh my God," Mel whispered and sank down on the floor by Angie's feet. Her hand searched for Angie's and she clasped it tightly.

"You guessed correctly Angie. I couldn't tell you because I have been ordered not to. You are a very intelligent and honorable woman, someone I am honored to call a friend."

Angie put a hand to her chest, suddenly choked up. "As am I," she whispered.

Helena smiled and sipped her cognac. "I am not really comfortable with sharing everything with you, primarily because some of the details are quite dark, and I don't want to burden you with that knowledge. I will tell you as much as I can, but please forgive me if I am unable to answer all your questions. I am still troubled by certain events from my past. Do not take offense since it is not your questions, but rather my weakness in handling the memories that prevents me from answering."

"Please Helena," Mel said softly. "You don't have to tell us anything more than what you're comfortable with. I can tell that you carry a lot of pain inside you. You know when you're ready to share it, and with whom. Don't feel compelled to share more than what you are comfortable with, just to please us."

Angie nodded. She looked at Myka and Helena for a long moment. She suddenly grinned when something occurred to her. "You are not really IRS agents, are you?"

Myka laughed. "No, not really."

"Yeah, that scary looking broad with the glasses didn't really fit the bill for an IRS employee," Angie teased.

"Angie, be nice," Mel said and nudged her. She smiled at Helena. "You really are _the_ HG Wells?"

Helena nodded. "I am. I was born in England in 1866. Up until I was recruited into the organization Myka and I work for, I lived only for my writing and scientific research. Except for that, my life was pretty ordinary. I had friends and relatives, a child."

"How is it even possible for you to be here?" Mel asked confused.

"Helena was put in stasis about a hundred and ten or so years ago. She was left there until about five years ago."

"Oh God!" Mel said horrified and clamped a hand over her mouth. "How terrible."

Helena nodded. "Not a pleasant experience I can assure you, but" she smiled at Myka. "I would not have met Myka had it not happened."

Mel smiled at her. "That would've been a huge loss. You are so deeply connected. I don't know if Myka would've found someone else in this lifetime. It saddens me to think that she might have gone through her life without a soul partner."

Helena stared at her. She had never thought of her presence like that, never reflected on how her absence might have stolen something away from Myka. She looked horrified at Myka.

"Darling, I am so sorry. I have been terribly selfish. It never once occurred to me that you would feel pain without me. I honestly believed that my absence would heal you," she whispered.

Angie and Mel watched as Myka hugged Helena close to her as she gently caressed her hair, trying to comfort her distraught partner. Clearly this was a more recent event that the two shared, and were obviously still dealing with the effects of. Neither of them felt comfortable asking about it.

"You came back, that's all that matters," Myka whispered. She pulled away and kissed Helena softly. "I love you Helena."

Helena laughed and nodded. "I love you too."

Mel squeezed Angie's hand again.

"So," Angie said, her eyes twinkling. "Was there really a Time Machine?"

Helena chuckled, thankful that she had changed the topic to a lighter one. "There is."

"Wow," Angie whispered. She looked at Helena. "Did you use it?"

Helena nodded.

Angie took a deep breath. "This is just too amazing." Then suddenly she realized something and she sat straight up. "Is? You said is."

"I did. It still exists, but unfortunately it is currently out of commission. I'm afraid I used up its last power when using it last," she said and smiled at Myka.

"You used it now? After…" she made a little waiving gesture. "…you came back?"

Again Helena nodded.

Angie fell back against the chair. She stared at Helena. "You actually went back in time?"

Helena chuckled. "Not exactly. I'd be happy to tell you more about how it works some other time. Let me just say that it's more of a mind travel, than a physical travel. The body remains here, in the present."

Angie nodded as if this made perfect sense.

"Why did you do it? Leaving everything, everyone behind," Mel asked softly.

Helena looked at her. "Why was I bronzed?"

Mel nodded. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. It just sounds like such an awful thing to do. Unless you're dying or something I can't see why anyone would ever do such a thing."

"I was," Helena said softly. "Not physically," she hurried to add when she noticed the distress on Mel's face. "but in my mind. I had lost my daughter. She was brutally murdered and I was unable to save her. I tried more than once and I still failed."

Angie frowned at her choice of words, but then she understood. "Your time machine," she whispered. "You built it so you could go back in time to save your daughter. Oh Helena, you must have been in so much pain."

Helena nodded. She grabbed the locket around her neck and held it as if gathering strength from it. "Christina was my beacon of light, my everything. To lose her was the most painful thing that ever happened to me. I completely lost it. Today I would have been in counseling and probably would've been given some strong drugs, but back then we didn't have any of those options. We were just beginning to understand how the mind and the psyche work. Sigmund was on the right track. If he hadn't been such a stubborn old fool, things would've progressed faster."

Mel and Angie stared at her. "Sigmund? As in Sigmund Freud?"

Helena nodded. "We shared common friends. I wish he hadn't been such a dirty old man or I would perhaps have turned to him after the loss of Christina."

"Send me back and I'll kick his ass," Myka muttered. "Did he touch you with his pervy hands?"

Helena chuckled. "He did, but he quickly learned that I could defend myself. After a cracked rib he did keep his _pervy_ hands to himself," she said.

Angie shook her head. "This is just surreal."

Myka smiled at her. "I know. It's pretty amazing, isn't it? I think I've become so used to it by now. Helena surprises me every day, and to witness her impact on other people never ceases to amaze me."

Mel nodded. "We are very lucky I think. I didn't understand all of what you were saying earlier, but I did get the idea that you are not allowed to speak about your work and Helena's past."

Myka nodded. "Well since Helena has now been cleared, I really don't have any more secrets to add. We do the same work."

"Which is what exactly?" Angie asked.

"We reclaim items, artifacts, that have gathered certain powers over time that make them dangerous to the general public," Myka explained.

Angie frowned. "Like what? How could some dusty old antique be dangerous, unless it was a weapon?"

Myka chuckled. "What about Jack the Ripper's lantern that kills people once they look into it? Or a camera that takes pictures that when developed together transfers youth to the older person?"

Angie gaped. "Are you serious?"

Myka nodded. "That camera nearly killed me when someone took my picture and had it developed with the picture of an elderly woman."

"Wow," Angie whispered.

"If you are interested, we can show you the warehouse," Helena said gently. "I'm allowed to show it to you, but only you, and I would have to ask you to keep its secret, and mine."

"Of course," Mel said quickly. Angie nodded. Mel got up and walked over to Helena. She took her hand. "Helena, you have given us such a gift, not only in your friendship but also by sharing your past with us. We will always keep your secret and you are absolutely safe here with us."

Helena nodded her eyes suddenly misty. "Thank you."


	10. Summer Fun: Picnic Baskets &

**Summer Fun – Chapter 1: Picnic Baskets & Pitter Patter of Little Feet**

Myka was surprised at how much she had enjoyed horseback riding. As a teenager she had enjoyed it, but she had never really been passionate about it. She smiled at Helena when she turned and looked at her.

"You're very quiet darling," she said and smiled at Myka.

"Just thinking and enjoying nature."

Helena reared Majeed in until she was next to Myka. She held out her hand to her. Myka took it and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you for suggesting this," Myka said softly. "I thought I was too tired, but this is exactly what I needed today."

"I'm glad darling. This last mission was very hard on you. I thought that the simplicity of spending time with the horses might sooth your mind."

"Helena, look!"

Helena chuckled and looked ahead at Mina. The girl was half turned around in the saddle looking at them. She was pointing at something up ahead.

"What is it darling?" Helena asked as she stopped next to her.

"Over there," she said and pointed. "See the babies?"

Helena looked in the direction the girl was pointing. Finally she spotted what Mina had seen. Two fox cubs were playing in the grass. Chasing each other and rolling around. She chuckled and steered her horse in the opposite direction.

"Well spotted sweetie. Let's not disturb them."

* * *

They had stopped for lunch in a small clearing by a stream. Myka put out the blanket and started to unpack the food while Helena tended to the horses. Mina was on her stomach looking down into the creek, now and then tossing something into the water watching it float downstream. Myka kept an eye on the girl to make sure she would not fall in.

Sandwiches and drinks were devoured over easy conversations filled with a lot of laughter. Mina was chatting nonstop, delighted to have Helena back. It was clear to both of them that the girl had missed them, but especially Helena. Finally getting restless the girl skipped off to check on her pony. She petted him and he playfully pushed her in the chest before continuing grazing. Mina picked a flower before he ate it. To her surprise a butterfly landed on it. She tried to catch it but it fluttered away. Helena watched Mina chasing after the butterfly while absentmindedly caressing Myka's hair. She sipped her tea and smiled down at Myka who was stretched out on the blanket with her head in Helena's lap.

"I wish we could stay here forever," Myka mumbled and caressed Helena's cheek. She nuzzled Helena's stomach and kissed her bare skin where the shirt had ridden up. Helena sighed and her hand stilled in Myka's hair.

"I know darling."

"I kind of wish that we were alone," Myka whispered and bit her lip.

Helena laughed and smiled at her. She put the tea down and stretched out next to Myka. She wrapped her arm around her. She kissed her softly. She brushed her lips over Myka's in a soft delicious dance, teasing Myka. A soft noise behind her made her made her turn her head. Myka made a protesting sound and opened her eyes. Mina was kneeling on the blanket behind Helena. She grinned at them.

"You were kissing," she said and giggled.

"We were sweetie," Helena said and laughed.

"Does that mean that you're going to make a baby?"

Myka stared at her. Helena just laughed and shook her head.

"No sweetie."

"Mommy says that you kiss each other when you're making a baby," the girl pushed on.

"That's true," Helena said and sat up. She pulled Mina onto her lap. "But you don't make a baby just from kissing, and not even every time you make love to your partner."

"Okay," the girl said a little hesitantly. She clearly did not quite understand the concept. "But you love Myka, don't you?"

"With all my heart," Helena said seriously and smiled at Myka.

"Don't you want to have a baby with her then?"

Helena chuckled and cupped Mina's chin.

"What's this sudden interest in babies sweetie?"

"Sarah's mommy had a baby and now she has a little brother," Mina explained.

"I see," Helena said and tried not to laugh. Sarah was Mina's best friend at school.

"I think it would be a _really_ good idea," Mina said quickly.

"Babies take some planning sweetie," Helena tried to explain. "You need to be sure that you are ready to have a child before you decide to have one."

Mina sighed and looked at her.

"You _are_ going to have a baby, so why not now?" Mina asked and made a face.

"We're what?" Myka mumbled.

Mina jumped up and looked down at them.

"Myka's going to have a baby," she sang and skipped away.

Myka stared at Helena. She looked slightly panicked. Helena took her hand and pulled her close.

"Do you think this is one of her _'things'_?" Myka whispered.

"I don't know darling," she said and kissed her softly. She gently cupped Myka's face. "I would love to have a child with you some day Myka. I think you would be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you," Myka mumbled.

"You don't seem very enthusiastic about the idea," Helena said seriously.

"It scares me a bit," Myka said and sighed. "We have dangerous jobs. What if something would happen to either, or both of us?"

Helena held her against her and gently caressed her hair.

"That's true, but something could happen to us even if we didn't do the job we do."

"I guess. Still, the thought of raising a child is pretty scary."

"I know you would be a wonderful mother, Myka," Helena said softly and caressed her cheek. "You are great with Mina."

Myka smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you." She grinned at Helena. "I wouldn't mind having a little mini-me around that looked just like you."

"Like me?" Helena said surprised. "I'm too old to have a child."

"That's not true and you know it," Myka said and made a face at her. "I bet you would be a pain in the ass while pregnant, but it would be worth it," she teased.

Helena laughed out loud.

"I am sure I would test your patience, yes," she said with a smirk. "I meant it though, I don't know if I can have a child. I might not look older than early thirty-something, but my body has been around for over a century. It's hard to tell what effects the bronzing has had on me."

"We could have Dr. Calder check you out. I think we should, no matter what."

Helena made a face and shivered a little. Myka held her tighter.

"Dr. Calder has prodded and poked me more than any doctor I've ever known, and I even lived with one years ago," Helena muttered.

"Then we can ask her," Myka said cheerfully.

Helena caressed Myka's face and traced her jaw line with a finger.

"I wish that our child would look like you darling."

Myka's eyes misted at the love she saw in Helena's eyes.

"Oh Helena," she whispered. "Perhaps we will have more than one child? I don't know if I'd like our child to be an only child."

"True," Helena agreed. "As much as Charles annoyed me at times, I still treasured having a brother growing up."

"Well we don't have to make a decision right now," Myka mumbled.

"No we don't."

Myka looked at Helena and grinned. She turned her head and watched Mina for a moment.

"Mina, come here, sweetheart," she called out to the girl.

Mina skipped over and sat down on the blanket looking at Myka.

"So you think I'm going to have a baby?" she asked.

Mina nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Myka!" Helena exclaimed.

"A boy," Mina said and smiled. She looked at Helena and grinned. "But Helena's having a girl." She jumped up again and twirled around. "You're having a baby," she chanted.

Helena just stared at her. She grabbed Mina's arm and pulled her down on her lap again.

"Sweetheart, listen to me carefully," she said and cupped her cheek. "Are you playing right now? How do you know this?"

Mina shrugged.

"I don't know. I just do. It's like I can see them, but yet I can't. And it only happens when we talk about it. It's like when I look at your face, I see her face behind it," the girl struggled to explain.

Helena took a deep breath. She looked Mina in the eyes before asking the hard question.

"Are you sure it's not Christina you see?"

Mina shook her head.

"Uh uh, it's not Christina. Her face is different."

Helena looked at Myka. She smiled at her when she felt Myka taking her hand.

"Can I have a cookie?" Mina asked breaking the mood.

Helena laughed and hugged her to her.

"Of course you can sweetheart."

* * *

Myka looked at the beautiful clearing behind her one last time before nudging the horse forward.

"We'll come back again," Helena assured her.

"I'd really like that," Myka whispered. "Perhaps just the two of us," she said and winked at Helena.

"Myka Bering, I think that you are engaged in some very naughty thoughts," she said in pretend shock.

"Oh, come on, Helena don't tell me that you've never made love outside?" Myka teased her.

Helena chuckled and nodded.

"I might have been engaged in that lovely activity once or twice," she admitted.

"I thought so," Myka said smugly. She nudged Scheherazade forward, catching up with Mina.

* * *

"So," Helena said softly to Myka as she put Majeed's saddle away. Mina was outside chatting with Stephanie and they were alone for the first time since the morning. Helena wrapped her arms around Myka and pulled her close. "Do you want to go for a ride tomorrow? Just the two of us?" she mumbled against Myka's neck. She placed a hot trail of soft kisses down Myka's neck.

"God Helena," Myka moaned. "We can't do this here," she mumbled, but kept holding Helena tight against her.

"I know, that's what makes it so delicious," Helena said with a devilish grin.

Myka laughed and shook her head. She caressed Helena's cheek.

"I'd love too, honey."

"Wonderful," Helena said cheerfully. She took Myka's hand and together they left the barn.

* * *

Unfortunately for their plans, another case had forced them out of town in hunt of a pair of Ray-bans left over from the Vietnam War that forced the wearer to relive the last moments of the original owner's life. It had not taken them long to track down the current unfortunate owner, but managing to actually bag and tag the glasses had proven to be a bit harder since they needed to avoid local law enforcement until they could secure the artifact. Their joint efforts had finally made it possible to whisk the glasses away before questions could be asked or the glasses ended up in an evidence box somewhere until the next unsuspecting wearer would be forced to relive the horrors.

Helena sighed and leaned back in her seat. She listened to the safety announcement and filed away locations of oxygen masks and floating devices. Her fingers curled around Myka's as she felt the plane jolt as it pulled away from the gate.

"Are you awake?" Myka whispered.

"Yes darling," Helena mumbled. "But I won't be for long."

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," Helena mumbled.

"My poor darling," Myka cooed. She caressed Helena's hair as Helena rested her head against her shoulder. "How's your leg?"

"Better, thank you," Helena mumbled sleepily.

The perp had managed to shove Helena and she had fallen and hit a rock. She now sported a blackish purple bruise on her right thigh. She was not looking forward to showing it to Myka when they got back. She knew that Myka would be upset.

"Perhaps you'd like to go in the hot tub when we get back?" Myka suggested.

"That sounds lovely darling," Helena mumbled. "As long as you plan on joining me."

"How about you and me and some champagne to celebrate?"

Helena chuckled and nodded.

"Great, now sleep sweetie," Myka mumbled. She tapped her iPad and pulled up the book she had started on the flight to New Orleans. "I'll wake you up before we land."

There was no answer. Helena was already asleep, her arm around Myka's waist and her head resting on Myka's shoulder. Myka sighed and focused on her book.

* * *

After a short layover in DC and a second flight to their final destination they finally landed on time. Helena looked surprisingly refreshed. She smiled at Myka as the two exited the airport.

"I am very pleased that they did not manage to lose my luggage this time," Helena said, chipper.

"You said it," Myka agreed and smiled at her. An insistent honking to their left made Helena wince and Myka roll her eyes.

"Hey, over here," Claudia shouted and waved at them.

"At least she's here," Helena mumbled. "I don't know what I would have done to her had she been late."

Myka laughed.

"And you will never tell her or she'll go back to being scared of you."

"She was never scared of me," Helena objected. "I'm not scary."

"You made her nervous, and yes you can be a bit intimidating at times sweetie," Myka teased.

Helena huffed and her eyes narrowed as she glared at Myka's back.

* * *

"Oh God, this is heaven," Helena mumbled as she sank down into the hot water. She turned her head and smiled at Myka when she heard her by the door. "Hurry darling, this is absolutely divine."

"I'm coming," Myka mumbled and balanced the bottle and plastic glasses as she closed the French doors behind her.

Myka poured Helena a glass and handed it to her. She poured a second glass and then put the bottle in the ice bucket Helena had conveniently placed right next to where she was sitting. Carefully entering the hot tub, Myka smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered softly to Helena.

"Thank you," Helena said and held out her hand to Myka. "Come, sit with me."

Myka moved closer until she was right next to Helena. She gently tapped her glass to Helena's.

"A toast to my gorgeous girlfriend and her amazing talent," she said and grinned.

Helena made a face but raised her glass before sipping the bubbly beverage.

"Oh Myka, you're spoiling me," she purred when she recognized the taste.

"Only the best for my woman," Myka teased. "I know that you really like Veuve Clicquot."

"I do," Helena said and grinned at her.

Myka put her glass down and moved so she could straddle Helena's lap. She sat down and kissed her softly. As the kiss got more intense she squeezed her thighs closer around Helena.

"Ouch," Helena hissed and flinched.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry baby," Myka said and slipped off her lap. "I forgot."

Myka ran her hand down Helena's leg feeling her flinch slightly at one point. She stilled her hand and gave Helena a look.

"You're hurt more than I thought," she said seriously.

"Pish tosh," Helena said and laughed. She took Myka's hand and kissed her palm. "I'll be as good as new in a couple of days."

"Stand up please," Myka said softly.

Helena rolled her eyes, but put down her glass and slowly got up. She angled her body so her thigh was facing away from the light. Myka took her hand.

"Turn around sweetie."

Helena sighed and slowly turned. She put her foot up on the seat showing her hurting thigh to Myka.

"Good Lord Helena!" Myka exclaimed shocked when she saw the nasty black and purple bruise. She reached out to touch it, but then pulled her hand back. "That must really hurt," she said and looked at Helena with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should have realized. You should see a doctor."

Helena shook her head. She sat down and pulled Myka close. Holding Myka's head against her shoulder she gently caressed her hair.

"I'll be fine darling. It's just a nasty bruise. I'm not really hurt. I promise."

"You're sure?" Myka said in a small voice.

"Yes," Helena said and kissed her. "I don't really like to take too many chances with this old body, so I would consult Dr. Calder should there be a need."

Myka let out a sigh in relief. She sat up and grabbed their glasses.

"Here you go," she said and handed Helena hers. "Let's enjoy this quiet time while we have it."

"I'll drink to that," Helena said and raised her glass.

She put her glass down and moved so she could lean against Myka. She smiled up at her.

"Can you reach the buttons for the jets?"

Myka stretched and just made it. The jets came on and the water bubbled and swirled around them.

"Ah, marvelous," Helena sighed happily. "Definitely a great invention."

"You said it."

"Hey guys," Pete called over from the door. "Claudia and I are going into town. Do you want to come?"

Myka looked at Helena. She shook her head.

"We're good thanks. Have fun."

"See ya tomorrow." He closed the door behind him. A moment later they heard the car start on the other side and the crunching sound of tires on the gravel.

"I bet Leena is happy to have the TV to herself tonight."

Helena nodded. She caressed Myka's thigh under the water.

"I know that I promised to take you back to the place where we went with the horses last week, but I don't think I'll be up for riding for a few days darling," she said softly.

"Oh honey, that's fine. Perhaps we can sleep in instead?" she whispered.

"That sounds divine darling, as long as a certain four-year-old young lady will not tear down the door," Helena joked.

"Ah, forgot about that," Myka said and laughed.

Mina had been in bed by the time they got back. Once she figured out that they were back she would come looking for Helena.

"Are you tired darling?" Helena said huskily.

"No, not really. Why?"

Helena turned and grinned at her. She straddled Myka's lap and gathered Myka's hair in her hands. She brushed her lips against Myka's neck making her squirm as she found the sensitive spots on Myka's slender neck.

"God, that feels so good," Myka whispered.

"Let's go upstairs," Helena whispered against Myka's lips.

She gave her a searing kiss that made Myka's toes curl. Myka grabbed Helena's waist and pulled her against her. Her hands slid down and she rubbed Helena's toned behind, squeezing gently as she pulled her closer.

"Now," Helena growled and slipped off Myka's lap. "Be a sweetheart and grab the champagne will you?" she said sweetly as she wrapped her robe around her.

Myka stared at the sight of Helena in her skimpy little bikini getting out of the hot tub with water cascading down over her gorgeous body. She shook her head as if clearing her mind and quickly followed Helena. She dried herself and wrapped the towel around her. She grabbed the ice bucket and her glass and turned off the jets.

"Myka," Helena purred from over by the door.

"Coming," Myka said and crossed the deck. She kissed Helena as she passed her. "Thanks."

"Any time darling," Helena said and gently smacked her bottom as she passed. Myka yelped and then laughed.

* * *

Myka rolled over on her back when she heard Helena come out of the bathroom. She grinned at her. Helena was completely naked. Her beautiful hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders, barely touching the top of her breasts.

"You are gorgeous," Myka whispered. She kneeled on the bed and held out her hand to Helena.

"Thank you darling. You are quite alluring yourself," she said and smiled as she eased down on the bed.

Myka ran her hand up Helena's arm and then down her chest. She cupped her breast and rubbed her thumb over the nipple. Helena sighed and smiled. Myka leaned down and kissed the other one, gently teasing it with her tongue.

*** *o* ***

To be Continued in **_Summer Fun - Chapter Two_**


	11. Summer Fun: House Call

**Summer Fun – Chapter 2: Dr. Calder**

Helena woke with a gasp the next morning. She sat up straight in the bed and quickly glanced around the room to see if something was wrong. Her head was still hurting from the loud bang that had woken her up. She grabbed a shirt from the chair next to the bed and was just about to get up when the door slowly opened. Helena reached for the Tesla on the nightstand, but stopped herself when she saw the tiny shadow.

"Mina?" she whispered.

The girl quickly came inside and closed the door behind her. To Helena's surprise she ran directly for the closet and hid. Puzzled by the girl's behavior she slipped out of bed. Grabbing Myka's robe she covered herself and opened the door.

"Good morning," Leena said and smiled at her from her spot at the top of the steps.

"Good morning," Helena said and bowed her head a little.

"Have you by any chance seen Mina?" Leena asked.

"I have. She's for some strange reason hiding in our room."

Leena sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked over and looked up at Helena.

"Dr. Calder is coming today, and apparently she is the ogre," Leena explained. "Mina is due for a shot."

"I see," Helena said and chuckled. "Still I don't know if I should reveal her hiding spot," she whispered conspiratorially. "Perhaps it would be better if I talk her out of there myself?"

"Fine with me," Leena said and shrugged.

"All right then. See you in a bit," Helena said and closed the door.

Helena took a deep breath and walked over to the closet. She tapped on the door.

"NO."

"I haven't asked my question yet," Helena said a little miffed.

Silence.

"May I have my pants and a shirt please?" she said and grinned at the door.

Some rumbling around and Helena chewed on her lip. The door opened and a white shirt on a hanger was shoved through the gap.

"Not that one," she said horrified. "I'd like the blue one."

"You can have this one," Mina said stubbornly.

"But I don't like that one," Helena pressed on, playing the game. "It makes me look fat."

She heard giggling through the crack in the door, but it quickly stopped.

"No it doesn't," Mina said. "Just take it."

"Why can't I have the blue one?" Helena whined, putting on a show. She almost stomped her foot, but stopped herself.

Rustling in the bed behind her made her realize that Myka was awake. She watched Myka's head pop up, her face surrounded by an adorable mess of curls. Helena made a sign to her to be quiet and then winked at her.

"I can't reach the blue one," Mina muttered.

"Perhaps I can just come in for a moment and grab it?" Helena asked.

"No," Mina said sullenly.

"Hey," Helena said slightly upset. "I'm not the bad guy."

"You were talking to the enemy," Mina said stubbornly.

Helena bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Your mother? Well, she actually spoke to me first. It would have been very rude not to answer. Wouldn't you agree darling?"

Mina huffed. She opened the door a little wider and looked suspiciously up at Helena.

"Will you save me?"

"Sorry honeybun, I can't. I too have to see the good doctor," Helena said and made a face.

"Are you getting a shot too?" Mina said and gaped.

"No, but Myka wants me to see the doctor because I got hurt."

Forgetting all about why she wouldn't let Helena into the closet Mina stepped out and touched Helena's hand. She looked up at her with sad eyes.

"You're hurt?" she whispered. "Where?"

"It's just my leg, but it hurts a lot today." Helena moved her robe aside to show the bruise. "See?"

"Wow!" Mina gaped.

"My feet are getting cold," Helena said and made a face. "Can we talk in bed?"

Mina nodded and skipped across the room and jumped up on the bed. She grinned at Myka who was sitting up leaning against the headboard. Helena slipped under the covers and shivered a little. Mina stretched out on her stomach between them and smiled at her. She was kicking her little feet in the air.

"You cheated," Helena muttered at the girl. "You were wearing slippers."

Mina giggled and rolled over waving her feet in the air. Helena grabbed her and pulled her up for a hug. She kissed her cheek and tickled her.

"No, no tickles," Mina shrieked.

Helena hugged her and kissed her cheek again.

"All right, I promise. No more tickling."

"Maybe you can tell Dr. Calder that I don't need any shots?" Mina said hopefully.

"I've tried that. It doesn't work," Helena said and sighed. "She has this neat little thing that tells her exactly how much of the vaccine you have in your body."

"Not fair," Mina muttered.

"Tell me about it," Helena said and made a face. "I had to have five last time."

"_Five_!" Mina said and shivered. "I'm only getting one," she mumbled.

"You're lucky," Helena said and nodded. She sighed. "I'll probably get another one just for the bruise."

"Really?" Mina said and stared at her.

Helena shrugged. Myka was chewing her lip doing her best not to laugh at the conversation.

"It didn't hurt last time, so I don't really mind that much."

"It didn't?" Mina said surprised. "But it's a _huge_ needle."

"I know," Helena said and nodded. "But it still didn't hurt. Did she hurt you last time?"

Mina thought about it. Helena could almost hear the little wheels turning inside her head.

"I can't remember," she finally admitted.

"So how do you know that it will hurt?"

"It's a _needle_!" Mina said and rolled her eyes.

"True, but I think she has a magic needle, because it doesn't hurt. Just as long as you don't look at it."

"Really?" Mina said suspiciously.

"Well, perhaps a tiny pinch, but that was it."

"Will you stay with me?" Mina whispered after a long moment.

"Of course honeybun," Helena said and hugged her.

Mina kissed Helena's cheek and crawled over her. She jumped down and waved before leaving.

"You are the mistress of sweet talking," Myka said and snuggled up next to Helena. She nuzzled her neck and ran her hand up and down Helena's thigh.

"I have no idea to what you are referring," Helena said innocently. She yelped when Myka nipped her shoulder.

"So what's this talk about Dr. Calder?"

"Apparently she's coming today," Helena said and traced the outline of Myka's breast. She chuckled when Myka stilled her hand. "I thought that perhaps I'd let her have a look at me." Noticing the raised eyebrow she smiled at Myka. "Not that I think that there's anything wrong, but you know, since she's here anyway."

"Thank you," Myka whispered and kissed her.

"I should probably take a shower before she gets here," Helena said and winked at Myka.

"Eh, yeah," Myka said and blushed thinking back to their activities from the night before.

*** *o* ***

"Helena, how nice to see you," Dr. Vanessa Calder said and smiled at her.

"Thank you," Helena said and smiled. "I would say the same, if it wasn't for that I am not that keen on seeing a doctor," she said with a smirk.

"I understand. Don't worry, I don't take offense," Vanessa said and smiled. She gestured for Helena to have a seat. "What can I do for you?"

"Two things actually. First of all, I hurt my leg during our last assignment. I'm sure it's just a bruise, but Myka is very upset so I told her I'd ask you to take a look."

"Okay, I'd be happy to. Why don't you take off your pants and hop up on the table?" Vanessa said and smiled.

Helena turned her back at the doctor and started to remove her pants. She folded them neatly and placed them on the chair. She turned and smiled at Vanessa.

"This little thing is what has Myka so upset," she said and showed Vanessa the bruise.

"Oh Helena, that must really hurt," Vanessa said and guided her up on the table.

She made Helena lay down before gently running her hand over Helena's thigh. She pulled out a small contraption from her pocket and placed it around Helena's thigh, right below the bruise. She looked at it for a moment and then smiled.

"Nothing broken my dear, just a really nasty bruise."

"Thank you," Helena said and smiled. She sat up and swung her legs over to the side.

"So what else did you want to ask me about?"

"Well," Helena blushed and looked down at her hands. "Myka and I've talked about starting a family."

"That's wonderful," Vanessa said and smiled. She patted Helena's knee affectionately. "What can I do to ease your worries about it?"

Helena chuckled. "I know you poked and prodded me when I was under your supervision a while back. Did you happen to figure out if it's even possible for me to have another child?" she whispered.

"Oh Helena," Vanessa said softly. "I didn't realize that you were considering it. I just assumed that Myka would be the mother."

"Well, we were actually thinking of not having one child, but two," Helena explained. She looked the doctor in the eyes. "I know that I've only been walking this earth for a little over thirty years, but my body is over a hundred, going on a hundred and fifty. What dangers would there be with that? In my time, even thirty-something was considered dangerous."

Vanessa nodded and leaned back in her chair. Finally she smiled at Helena.

"I think that I need to do a full examination of you. I never did that before, only for the reason that I didn't actually consider the possibility of you getting pregnant. I know that you're healthy. I tested you for everything there is. Do you still get your periods regularly?"

Helena nodded.

"That's very good," Vanessa said and smiled. "In the worst case scenario we could harvest your ova and have Myka carry the child."

"I kind of like that idea," Helena said and grinned.

"It's not without risk Helena," Vanessa said seriously. "If we find out that you're indeed fertile and that carrying a child would not be dangerous I think you should consider doing it the natural way. The fetus would most likely have a higher chance of surviving," she explained. When Helena frowned she smiled and squeezed her knee. "Not to mention that if I implant a fertilized egg in Myka, I would most likely do two or three to increase the chances. That could mean twins or in rare occasions even triplets."

"Oh dear," Helena said and laughed nervously. She shot Vanessa a glance. "I don't know if Myka would be thrilled with more than one of my offspring at the time. Granted Christina was the sweetest child and a delight as a baby, but that doesn't mean that the next child would be," she said and grinned. Then she laughed as she thought of something. "Actually, my brother was a good baby, slept through the night, never fussed. Then I was born and apparently I was most troublesome, never slept much and wailed at the top of my lungs when I was unhappy. If history repeats itself, well…" she said and chuckled.

Vanessa laughed out loud and nodded. she patted Helena's knee.

"Perhaps we should hold off on sharing that with Myka for now. I'm sure she'll be plenty nervous as is," Vanessa said. "All right, if you remove your underwear we can do this right away. It will be over before you know it."

Helena sighed and shimmied out of her panties. She laid down on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"The only time anyone has examined me intimately was the midwife before Christina was born," she mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," Vanessa assured her. "I'll explain exactly what I'm doing before touching you. I know it's a bit uncomfortable, it is for everyone. I'll try to be as quick as I can."

"Thank you," Helena whispered. "It is a bit unsettling."

"I know dear," Vanessa said and gently pushed her legs up. "Just close your eyes and tell me a story."

Helena chuckled and did just that.

*** *o* ***

The examination had been faster than Helena expected and she sighed, relieved when she could get dressed again. She barely had time to thank Vanessa before she had Mina on her lap howling that she did not want any shots and that Vanessa was evil. With some coaxing and promises of a treat Mina finally gave in and a couple of minutes later the whole ordeal was over. Mina sat hiccupping on Helena's lap glaring at the band aid.

"Why don't you have one with princesses on it?" she asked Vanessa accusingly.

"I ran out sweetie," Vanessa said and grinned at Helena.

"I think we have some upstairs honeybun," Helena said and kissed Mina's cheek. "Why don't you run and ask Claudia if she can find you one? We can put it right on top."

"Okay," Mina said and slipped off of Helena's lap.

"What do you say?" Helena said and grabbed her arm.

Mina looked at her and then at the doctor. She sighed and looked up at Vanessa.

"Thank you Dr. Calder for not hurting me," she mumbled.

"You're most welcome sweetie," Vanessa said and smiled at her.

Mina smiled and ran to the door. A second later she was gone.

"Ungrateful customer," Helena mumbled and smiled at Vanessa.

"Comes with the job I'm afraid," Vanessa said with a chuckle. She handed Helena a prescription. "Some vitamins and other things that I'd like you to start taking. It would prepare you, and in any case will only be good for you."

"Thank you," Helena said and smiled. "For everything."

"My pleasure. Now get out of here. I have a promise of a drink in town that I'm getting dangerously close to being late for."

Helena laughed and nodded.

"Say hello to Artie," she teased. "But please don't tell him anything about our conversation today. I'm afraid that it will not be good for his health."

"Of course I wouldn't," Vanessa said seriously. "That's between you and me and absolutely confidential."

"Again I thank you," Helena said and bowed her head a little before leaving.

*** *o* ***

Helena reigned in Majeed and grinned at Angie.

"That was thrilling," she said excitedly.

"You're crazy," Angie muttered.

Helena just laughed. Her eyes sparkled and her hair moved in the wind. She was stunningly beautiful. She elegantly swung herself out of the saddle and landed gracefully like a cat. She grabbed Majeed's reins and walked next to Angie.

"Can I ask you something?" Helena mumbled.

"Anything," Angie said curious.

"Myka and I have talked about starting a family," Helena said and looked at her.

"Wow, that's exciting," Angie said and smiled. "What are you worried about?"

"Nothing, everything," Helena mumbled and ran her hand through her hair.

"You already had a child," Angie pointed out.

"That's part of the problem I think," Helena said and sighed. "I loved Christina more than life itself, but it wasn't enough, was it?"

Angie gently grabbed Helena's arm and made her stop. She looked seriously at her.

"It wasn't your fault. No matter how much we want to protect our loved ones, sometimes we can't."

"I know," Helena whispered. "It still worries me."

"Of course, that's only to be expected. I think the two of you would be wonderful parents," Angie said and smiled. "Just look at Mina. She adores you."

"Well, it is easier if the child is not yours," Helena teased. "I don't have to take full responsibility."

"But you do," Angie pointed out. "I notice how you watch over her. You're like a lioness watching her cub," she said and winked at Helena.

Helena laughed and playfully shoved her. Then her smile softened.

"Thank you. I appreciate your support."

"So when do you plan on knocking Myka up?" Angie teased.

"What?" Helena said confused.

"When do you plan on Myka getting pregnant?" Angie clarified.

"What makes you so sure Myka is the one to carry the child?" Helena teased.

"Well, I just assumed. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Helena said and smiled at her. "As a matter of fact we've discussed both of us having a child."

"Not at the same time I hope," Angie said and stared at her.

"Perhaps," Helena teased.

"God help us," Angie muttered.

"Supportive friend you are," Helena muttered.

Angie just laughed and wrapped her arm around Helena's shoulders.

"Oh don't you worry, I'll drive two hours and feed you anchovies dipped in chocolate,' she said and laughed.

"Urgh," Helena made a disgusted sound and wrinkled her nose. "You're going to make me sick just thinking about it. I'd like you to know that I did not have any strange cravings like that while pregnant with Christina," she said smugly. "But I did require quite a few foot and shoulder rubs."

Angle chuckled and tugged her closer.

"All right then, I'll consider rubbing your big stinky feet."

"You are absolutely hopeless," Helena sighed and rolled her eyes.

_To be continued…_


	12. Summer Fun: Ms McFurryPants

**Summer Fun – Chapter 3: Ms. McFurryPants**

Helena glanced in the rear view mirror as she heard the beep. A rusty, beat up truck was coming up behind her. She sighed and slowed down, hoping that it would pass her. The driver slowed down as it passed her and she could hear hooting and more honking.

"Bloody hooligans," she muttered under her breath.

The truck pulled ahead and in front of her. Then suddenly she saw a white blur as something was tossed out the window. She hit the brakes and watched the truck speed up. There was movement at the side of the road and she realized that whatever it was they had thrown out, it was alive. She pulled to the side and got out. She ran in the direction of the package only to come to a complete halt when she saw what it was. It was a small dog, half tied inside a plastic bag.

"Good Lord, what did they do to you?" she whispered as she carefully approached the scared animal.

She kneeled and held out her hand. The dog whimpered and started to shake. She gently stroked its head while talking softly to it. She smiled when the little dog licked her hand.

"You are a sweet little thing," she said and smiled. "How could they throw you away like this?"

Helena slipped off her jacket and put it down in the grass next to the dog. Carefully she slowly eased it onto her jacket and picked it up. The dog whined, but did not move or show aggression. She quickly walked back to the car.

With the dog on the passenger seat she sent a quick text to Myka letting her know that she would be late for tea. With a last glance at the dog she put the car in gear heading for Univille.

* * *

"Hi Helena," the young vet tech said and smiled at her.

"Hi Jenny," Helena said. "Is he in?"

"He is. He's with a patient but he should be free in a moment."

"I'm afraid that it's sort of an emergency," Helena said and made a face.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked concerned.

"I have a dog in my car. It was thrown out a truck. I think it might be hurt."

Jenny came around the desk and followed Helena out to her car.

"Oh sweet little one," Jenny exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know how hurt she is. I could pick her up without too much obvious pain," Helena said with a pained expression.

Jenny nodded. She carefully picked up the dog and Helena's jacket all in one. Helena closed the car door and followed her.

"Come," Jenny said and led Helena into one of the examination rooms. "I'll get Dr. Lund right away."

Helena nodded silently. She looked at the dog and gently petted its head. It whined softly.

* * *

A couple of minutes later the vet walked through the door. He smiled at Helena.

"Helena, what a pleasure. What do we have here?"

"Hi Brian," she mumbled. "I found her after she was thrown from a car," Helena said getting upset again. "Bloody bastards."

The vet nodded. He carefully cut the dog free from the bag. The animal was dirty and had some knots in its fur, but there was no blood or obvious sign of trauma. Helena watched as Brian gently, but thoroughly, examined the animal. Finally he looked up at her.

"She was lucky this little girl," he said and smiled. "It doesn't appear that anything is broken, but I'd like to do a couple of x-rays just in case.

Helena nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

"If they check out, you can take her to the animal shelter right away. I'm sure they will be able to adopt her out. She seems friendly enough."

"The animal shelter?" Helena said surprised. "I'm not taking her there. I'm taking her home."

The vet chuckled and nodded. He petted the dog's head.

"That doesn't surprise me. Perhaps she'll be a good little barn dog, keeping Majeed company."

Helena chuckled. She looked at the pathetic looking little dog who was gazing at her with her dark peppercorn eyes.

"Let's get those x-rays done and if everything checks out, I'll have Jenny give her a bath and flea treatment. I think we should probably do some blood work and give her a few shots too, just in case."

"Perfect," Helena said and smiled at him. She touched his arm. "Thank you Brian."

"Any time. That's what I'm here for," he said and smiled. "This little girl was lucky it was you passing by."

Helena smiled and nodded. She sat down on the chair in the corner while Jenny prepared the dog for the procedure.

* * *

Helena smiled at the dog that was again resting on her jacket in the passenger seat. She looked much different from before. Brian had been right, nothing was broken. She was a bit bruised and too skinny from malnutrition, but she was all right. After a bath and some grooming she looked like a different dog. Her white fur was almost fluffy. She looked at Helena and it almost seemed like she was smiling.

"Do you think you would like living with us little one?" Helena said to the dog and petted its head.

The dog whined and licked her hand.

"I guess that's a yes," she said and laughed. "I hope you're house broken, because Leena will be upset if you aren't."

The dog just looked serious at her.

* * *

Helena held the dog in her jacket as she entered the inn.

"I'm back," she said loudly.

There was sound of running feet and a moment later Mina threw herself at Helena laughing.

"Hi sweetheart," Helena said and smiled at her.

"Hi," the girl said and grinned at her. She had a milk mustache and a couple of cookie crumbs on her cheek.

The dog squirmed in Helena's arms and peeked out of the jacket. Mina gaped as she saw it.

"A dog!" she squealed.

"Don't scare her honeybun," Helena said softly. She took the girl's hand and they went out in the kitchen.

"Helena got a dog," Mina announced as they entered the kitchen.

Leena, Pete and Claudia all looked up at her.

"Hello," Helena said a little embarrassed and grinned at them. "I'm afraid she's right. We have a dog."

"We have a dog," Pete mumbled.

Claudia got up and walked over. She looked at the dog and smiled.

"She looks like a ball of lint," she teased.

"You might too if you'd been thrown out of a car by people who barely fed you," Helena muttered.

"Oh God," Claudia whispered. "Is that what happened to her?"

Helena nodded and sighed.

"Claudia, would you be a darling and get the bag of dog food and things in the back seat of my car?"

"Sure thing," Claudia said and smiled at her.

"Thank you," Helena said.

Helena sat down with the dog on her lap. She looked at Leena.

"I hope it's all right that I brought her here. I just couldn't leave her."

Leena smiled and nodded.

"It's fine. Let's hope she's house broken."

"I've had dogs," Pete piped up. "I'll help you train her if you like."

"Jeesh Helena, did you buy the whole freaking store?" Claudia asked as she hauled four bags of stuff into the kitchen.

"I'm afraid I might have overdone it a bit," Helena said with a slight blush of embarrassment. "Do you think you could find the dog bowls and some food? I think we need to give her a drink."

"Can I help?" Mina asked excitedly.

Claudia chuckled and waved her over. Together they pulled one thing after the other out of the bags. Pete laughed and raised an eyebrow at Helena as he held up a little dog outfit that looked suspiciously like a Burberry coat.

"I know, but it was so adorable," Helena mumbled embarrassed.

Mina skipped over to a corner of the kitchen and put down the placemat Helena had bought, arranging it so that the image was facing her. She put the two dog bowls on top and then turned and smiled at Helena.

"Very good darling," Helena said in approval. "Could you please fill one of them with water?"

Mina nodded and with Leena's help she filled the bowl and carefully balancing it she walked across the kitchen only spilling a little in the process. Helena got up and put the dog down by the bowls. She kneeled next to her.

"Here sweetie, this is your bowl," she said and caressed the dog.

The dog sniffed the bowls and tasted the water but did not drink. Helena sighed.

"It's okay," Pete said. "She's probably just too nervous right now. She'll come back when she's thirsty."

Helena looked up at him and smiled. She got up and returned to her seat watching Mina pet the dog. Mina giggled when the dog licked her face.

"I just can't understand how people could do something like that to an animal," she muttered. "Obviously she's a sweet dog, so why didn't they want to keep her?"

Pete shrugged and squeezed her shoulder.

"People are d-bags, okay," he said softly. "Anyway, she's far better off as a pampered rich dog with you," he teased.

Helena laughed and looked at the mountain of dog toys, grooming items, food and treats on the table.

"I did overdo it a little, didn't I?" she mumbled.

"Maybe a smidge," Claudia teased.

Helena picked up the black leather collar and pulled off the tag. She dug around in her pocket for a moment for the rabies tag that the vet had given her. She attached it to the collar and looked at it.

"I learned today that you apparently need to register dogs these days," she said as if talking to herself.

"Yeah," Pete said and nodded.

Helena looked at the dog and opened her mouth, but then closed it. She looked at the people sitting around the table.

"I have no idea what to call her," she said softly.

"What happened?" Myka said surprised and stared at the pile on the table.

"Helena got a dog!" Mina exclaimed and ran over to Myka. To everyone's surprise the dog followed her and sat down by Myka's feet. She touched Myka's leg with her paw.

"Oh dear," Helena whispered and covered her mouth.

"Well hello there fluffy," Myka said and looked amused at the dog.

The dog barked softly and then waggled its tail.

"I guess we know who's alpha dog in this house," Pete muttered and gave Helena a shoulder bump.

"Oh hush you," Helena muttered.

"Why do we have a dog?" Myka wanted to know.

"Long story," Helena muttered. "I saved her."

"I see," Myka said softly and looked at the dog. "Does she have a name?"

"Not yet," Helena said with a sigh.

"Jasmine," Mina suggested, naming her favorite Disney princess.

"No way!" Claudia said and laughed. "How about Mrs. D? We have a Mrs. F, so why not a Mrs. D? For Dog."

Pete laughed out loud and Myka scowled at them. Helena rolled her eyes.

"Let's not make a big fuss out of this," Helena said and held up her hand. "How about everyone write down their suggestion and we have a vote?"

"We're sure it's a she?" Pete asked.

"I can assure you she's a female dog," Helena said and gave him a stern look.

"Well, you know boy dogs tend to get their precious jewels taken away to be forever kept in a jar on the evil vet man's table," he pointed out.

"She never had any '_jewels'_," Helena said with a deep sigh.

"Fine, just saying," he said and held up his hands.

Helena carefully scooped up the dog and grabbed the package of puppy pads.

"Just to be on the safe side until we know if she's house broken or not, I think we'll keep her in our room."

"Do you want me to bring in the crate too?" Claudia offered, referring to the larger package she had left in the car.

"Perhaps later," Helena said and smiled.

* * *

Myka trailed after Helena as they walked upstairs. Once in their room with the door closed she confronted Helena.

"Helena, what were you thinking? We can't keep a dog here," Myka said.

"Of course we can darling," Helena said and smiled. She looked down at the dog who was sitting on the rug by her feet. "She was discarded, no one wanted her," she whispered. "I knew I couldn't leave her."

Myka sighed and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Helena holding her in a soft embrace.

"Just like you?" she asked softly as she caressed Helena's hair.

Helena nodded and pulled Myka closer.

"It's okay sweetie," Myka said and kissed her cheek. "You have people who love you and who want you."

"I want her," Helena whispered.

Myka smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but if she pees in my shoes, she goes to the barn," she teased.

Helena laughed and kissed her. She caressed Myka's soft cheek.

"Thank you darling."

* * *

Two days later, the little dog still did not have a name. Mina had exhausted all her Disney princesses names, Pete had come up with every strange name he could muster. Claudia had run through singers and actors. None of the suggestions had passed Helena's tough judgment. Not even Pete's suggestion of Ms. McFurryPants. Helena smiled. She knew he was secretly calling the dog that anyway.

The little dog was currently curled up on the sofa by Myka's feet, with a paw on Myka's foot. Of all the people in the house, she seemed to prefer Myka. Except when it was dinner time, then she was pretty much a fan of whoever was holding the bowl of food.

"Coco," Helena mumbled.

The little dog opened its eyes and looked at Helena. She smiled at her.

"Coco, she said a little louder and she dog sat up. "I'll be damned," Helena mumbled. She held out her hand on the floor. "Come here Coco," she said to the dog.

The little dog hopped down and trotted over. She sniffed Helena's hand and then looked at her as if Helena had tricked her.

"You can have a treat baby girl," Helena said and pulled a small dog treat out of her pocket. "Sit," she said and the dog sat down. She gave her the treat which the dog gently took from her.

"You can't call her Coco," Myka mumbled.

"Why not?" Helena said with a laugh.

"First of all she's white, and secondly it's too close to what Pete calls you when he's mad at you."

Helena's eyes narrowed.

"Is that so? I think I need to have a talk with Mr. Lattimer," she purred dangerously.

Myka laughed. She looked at the dog that was still sitting by Helena's feet, hoping for another treat.

"Coco," she said.

The dog instantly ran over to her and put her paws on the side of the sofa. Myka sighed and shook her head. She petted the dog's head and smiled at Helena.

"I guess it's settled," she said.

"Coco McFurryPants," Helena mumbled to herself.

Myka laughed out loud.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	13. Crisp Days of Autumn: DecisionsDecisions

**Crisp Days of Autumn **

**Part 1 – Decisions Decisions**

Helena pushed off again from the porch banister and the hammock rocked her as she stared up at the bead board above her. Her hands rested calmly on her stomach as she appeared to be deep in thought.

Angie leaned against the doorframe studying her friend. She knew that something was troubling Helena. As much as she wanted to confront her, she was hesitant to do so. There was just something about Helena that intimidated Angie a little. It was not just the fact that one of the world's greatest authors was currently lying brooding in her hammock; no, it was more than that. There was a deeper darkness in Helena that Angie did not want to awaken. Not to have it targeted at her, at least.

"Are you going to stand there all night?"

Angie flinched and made a face. She strolled over to Helena with her hands in her pockets. Helena turned her head and a perfect eyebrow inched up a little.

"Angie, you are my friend. Please do not change your behavior around me, all right?"

Angie nodded, still not sure how to approach the topic obviously bothering her friend.

Helena shifted so she was sitting in the hammock with her feet over the side. She held out her hand to Angie and pulled her down next to her. Angie laughed, surprised. Helena rested her head on Angie's shoulder as she again set the hammock off, swinging them slowly back and forth.

"Something is bothering you."

"Excellent observation."

"Don't be an ass, HG," Angie muttered.

Helena laughed and nudged her with her elbow. "I can if I want to."

"I'm a bigger ass than you, so you'll lose."

"Perhaps. I have more experience."

"How about stopping the pissing contest and just telling me what's wrong?"

Her words coaxed another round of laughter from Helena. She nuzzled Angie's shoulder and Angie shoved her away a little.

"Come on HG, stop acting like a squirmy puppy. Meg would have a fit if she saw you."

"No she wouldn't," Helena corrected her. "She knows that the likelihood of the two of us being romantically involved is as slim as you and Pete."

"HG!"

"I'm just saying that even though we are both attracted to women, we aren't each other's type."

"Two yins," Angie mumbled.

"What?"

"Yin and yang, butch and femme, top and bottom," Angie tried to explain.

"Ah," Helena said and grinned. "Yes, you are correct. We are too much alike to find each other attractive like that."

"I don't know HG. You have a nice body. I might give you a try," Angie teased.

"You are terrible," Helena muttered.

"Well, at least you're not brooding anymore. And I made you laugh."

"That you did," Helena said and then withdrew into her thoughts again.

"Hey! Where did you just go?" Angie said and nudged Helena.

Helena smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. She looked Angie in the eyes for a long moment.

"I am with child," she whispered.

Angie gaped. She stared at her and then at Helena's stomach and then back at her face again.

"What? How?"

Helena sighed. "We want a family."

Angie sighed relieved. Helena shot her a dirty look when she realized what Angie had been thinking.

"Angie, you can't be serious? Were you really thinking that I would be intimate with a man and risk my happiness with Myka after all that we've been through?"

Angie sighed and shook her head. "No, I guess not. You just surprised me, the way you said it. And you did say I, not we," she mumbled. "You were brooding, HG. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. It just seemed like you weren't exactly happy about it."

"True, please forgive me for the confusion. The procedure was performed by my doctor, and the donor was one that Myka and I selected."

"So Myka knows," Angie said relieved.

"Not exactly."

Angie stared wild-eyed at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I decided to go ahead and have the procedure done before I, as you like to say, _chickened out._"

"God HG," she whispered. She looked at Helena. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know," Helena said in a small voice. "I'm scared, Angie."

"Why? You had a child. You were, as far as I can tell, a great mother."

"I lost my child, so how great a mother was I really?" Helena said tensely.

Angie took Helena's hand. "HG, Helena, you have got to put that behind you. In all the stories you've told us about Christina, she appears to have been a very happy child, a child that was loved and cared for."

"I almost died giving birth to her," Helena whispered.

"I think that you'll find that medicine has evolved a lot since last time. They will make sure that neither you nor the baby is harmed in any way. Please believe me. You have very little to worry about as far as that's concerned."

"It's a girl."

Again Angie just stared at her. "How do you know? Isn't it a bit early to find out the baby's sex?"

"Mina told me."

Angie laughed. "I see."

"There are many things you don't know about our world Angie. Mina is gifted in ways I don't think any of us will ever fully understand. She said that I would have a girl, and I believe her."

Angie swallowed and nodded. She put her arm around Helena when she curled up next to her in the hammock.

"Should I be jealous?"

Helena chuckled at Myka's teasing tone. She looked up at her. Myka was leaning against the doorframe where Angie had been standing only minutes prior.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Angie said and got up. She smiled at Myka as she passed her. "You heard?" she whispered. Myka nodded.

Myka sat down next to Helena and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her when Helena turned her face her way.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared."

"I'm here for you. It's scary to me too, but we can do this together."

Helena nodded. She plucked at a loose thread on her pants. Myka took her hand and gently brushed her lips over Helena's fingers.

"Why didn't you want me there when Dr. Calder did the procedure?"

Helena stared at Myka, noticing the slight hurt in her eyes. She cupped her cheek. "But you were."

Myka frowned. "I don't understand."

Helena chuckled. "Do you remember the last time she came to visit?" Myka nodded. "She examined me in our room and that's when she performed the procedure. I seem to remember you rushing in, slightly out of breath, and very determined to make me your little woman."

Myka blushed as she remembered. Dr. Calder had indeed been checking up on Helena. When she was done she had come downstairs to Myka, teasing her that Helena needed her and that all the talk had made Helena somewhat horny. The doctor's words had caused Myka to blush then, just as thinking of them did now. She had indeed rushed upstairs to find a naked Helena in bed looking very naughty.

"You mean that night, when we made love, our baby was created?" Myka whispered amazed.

"That's exactly what I am saying."

"Wow," Myka whispered. Myka placed her hand on Helena's stomach and smiled. "Baby Wells," she whispered.

Helena sighed and put her hand on top of Myka's.

* * *

"What do you mean no?" Pete argued wildly. "You knocked her up, Mykes. Aren't you going to make her an honest woman?"

"Pete, enough," Myka muttered and glared at him. "You don't even know if she wants to get married. She's never said anything like that."

"Not exactly how I envisioned the proposal, but I guess it will have to do," Helena teased from the door.

Myka spun around, her face red, as she stared at Helena. Helena was leaning against the doorframe, her arms folded, sporting a teasing smirk. Myka's eyes ventured down to the small bulge on Helena's stomach, the reason for the heated conversation between her and Pete.

"Pete, out," Myka hissed.

Pete raised his arms and left with a dramatic sigh. He winked at Helena as he passed her. "No need to thank me, my lady," he whispered.

"Pete!"

"Okay, okay." He rolled his eyes and looked at Helena again. "Are you sure about this?"

Helena laughed and shook her head at him. She put her hands on his shoulder blades and pushed him out before closing the door.

"Helena," Myka said, gently now. "I'm sorry about that. Pete can be such an ass sometimes."

"Does this mean that you don't really want to marry me?" Helena asked seriously.

"No! " Myka exclaimed. Helena flinched. "I mean, of course I do."

Helena beamed at her and took her hands. "I always thought I would be the one asking you. I guess I took too much time trying to find the right words and the perfect location."

Myka chuckled and nodded. "I guess so. Still, I would love to hear it when you find the spot."

"Myka," Helena said and caressed Myka's cheek. "I have already given my heart to you. My home is with you. No ceremony could ever change that."

Myka sniffled and nodded. She kissed Helena and pulled her close. "I know, but I still want to marry you. If you want me."

Helena chuckled. "I've never been married before. I think I would like marrying you very much."

Myka laughed and beamed at Helena. When Helena pulled away from her, Myka frowned and watched as Helena walked over to the dresser. Curious as to what she was doing, she followed. Myka watched in fascination as Helena pushed on the side of her jewelry box, one of the few possessions she had reclaimed from her old life, and opened a secret compartment inside. Myka's eyebrows shot up when she saw the item inside.

Helena picked up the ring and held it up for Myka's inspection. "This was my grandmother's."

"God, Helena," Myka whispered, choking back the tears threatening to spill.

Helena held out her hand and Myka eagerly placed her left hand in Helena's, watching in fascination as Helena slipped the ring onto her finger. To Myka's surprise it fit her. She looked questioningly at Helena. Helena blushed and bit her lip.

"I had it altered to fit you."

"The devious ways of HG Wells," Myka teased.

Helena grinned and nodded. She brought Myka's hand to her lips and kissed the ring.

"As long as my ways keep you happy," she whispered.

Myka pulled Helena closer and kissed her. Soon the kisses got more demanding and she stumbled backwards as Helena pushed her towards the bed.

"Helena," she mumbled. "It's the middle of the day. People…"

"It's Saturday and if I want to shag my soddin' fiancée I bloody well will," Helena growled.

Myka snorted and laughed. "You, Helena Wells, are the only one who can swear like a British hooligan and yet sound classy."

Helena grinned and gently pushed Myka down on the bed. She slipped her hand under Myka's top, caressing her stomach. Myka's breath caught and she swallowed. Helena giggled and brushed her fingers over Myka's nipples. Myka trembled in anticipation.

"We need to take advantage of every opportunity, darling," Helena whispered as she brushed her lips over Myka's stomach. "Soon I will be so big I will be unable to do this, and once the baby is here, well, things might change for a while. Babies are very time consuming."

Myka caressed Helena's hair smiling at her. "Then let's not waste any more time sweetie."

Helena laughed happily and proceeded to remove Myka's shirt.

_To be continued…_


End file.
